Maelström
by DarkShivaree17
Summary: Il y'a trois ans, plusieurs prototypes inachevés existaient. Ces derniers refont surface, mais grâce à qui?Pour le savoir, venez lire! Nouveaux gundams, nouveaux personnages, guerre, amour et humour en prévions!
1. Chapter 1

Maelström

Chapitre premier : L'Armure de l'Océan.

:- Dr J ? Ici le Lieutenant Noin !

Le Dr J se lissait la moustache de sa main gauche, tout en observant l'image de la jeune Italienne apparue depuis peu sur son écran. Il lui répondit, son éternel sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

:- Oui, Lieutenant. Je le vois bien.

Noin parut agacée.

:- Epargnez-moi vos remarques et contentez-vous de m'assurer votre écoute, Dr J !

:- Que vous arrive t-il, Lieutenant ? Vous me paraissez de bien mauvais poil…

:- Il ne m'arrive rien du tout, mis à part le fait que je tente de vous joindre depuis belle lurette, en vain bien entendu !

:- Jusqu'à maintenant…

L'Italienne garda le silence en attendant qu'il reprenne.

:- Bien, Lieutenant. Puis-je savoir la source de votre problème ?

:- Enfin…, Souffla t-elle. Une masse a été repérée en plein milieu de l'Océan Pacifique. Sa nature n'est pas encore dévoilée mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit en fait d'une armure mobile.

Le Dr J, jusqu'à maintenant assis sur une chaise se redressa d'un bond.

:- Pardon ?

:- Voyez par vous même.

Elle lui envoya un fichier, représentant un cliché prit à l'aide d'un radar à repérage thermique. Il l'examina longuement puis fronça les sourcils.

:- Mais… Toute armure mobile en mer ne peut se faire repérer par ce genre de radar…

:- Naturellement.

:- Mais alors… Cela veut dire que…

:- Exacte, Dr. Il y'a quelque chose dans cette armure, ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

:- … Pouvez-vous savoir depuis combien de temps est-elle submergée par la mer ?

:- Négatif. Nous projetons d'envoyer nos unités spéciales pour étudier sur place.

:- Je pense qu'il serait plus intelligent d'envoyer les Preventers. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

:- A votre guise, Dr. Dans moins de 24 heures, si possible.

:- Sans faute. Terminé.

Le Dr J coupa la communication et envoya dare-dare un message aux Preventers, leur informant de leur prochaine mission. Voilà maintenant trois ans que la paix avait été instaurée sur la Terre et dans les Colonies. Mais malgré cela, des organisations agissaient dans l'ombre, tentant par tous les moyens de prendre le pouvoir. La possibilité d'engendrer une guerre les importait peu, seul le pouvoir comptait. Bien sûr, il y'avait des attaques et les forces actuelles les repoussaient tant bien que mal, malgré l'absence des deux généraux les plus puissants, Zechs Merquise et Treize Kushreinada, occupés à d'autres besognes plus importantes encore. Mais bien heureusement, les pilotes de gundams restaient présents, réduisant à néant toute menace pour préserver l'actuelle félicité.

:- Mission… Acceptée.

Heero rabaissa tranquillement l'écran de son ordinateur portable, sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée de leur planque où se trouvaient Quatre et Trowa. Ils avaient tous deux pris l'habitude d'inventer des morceaux, Quatre au violon et Trowa à la clarinette. Heero devait se l'avouer, il s'y était fait. Il appréciait même cette reposante mélodie résonnant merveilleusement dans toutes les pièces.

Mais tout bruit cessa lorsqu'il fit son entrée. Les deux autres pilotent rangèrent doucement leurs instruments à l'intérieur d'une armoire en verre et se tournèrent vers leur ami.

:- Une nouvelle mission, Lâcha Heero. Malgré ses aventures passées avec ses frères d'armes, ses liens, il n'avait pas changé et les moments où il montrait son affection demeuraient rarissimes. Pareil pour la parole, son but premier lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrait : être précis et concis. Il restait fidèle à sa réputation de soldat parfait.

:- Mais… Duo et Wufei sont absents…, Rappela Quatre.

02 et 05 menaient en effet une mission. Plusieurs fois ils leur arrivaient d'être séparés par groupe de deux ou de trois. Bien sûr, ils agissaient tout ensemble aussi pour leur assurer une victoire certaine.

:- Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Une masse gît dans la mer en ce moment même, il nous faut la récupérer.

:- Une masse , S'étonna Quatre.

:- Hum… Si l'on nous a envoyé pour récupérer quelque chose, une masse, comme tu dis, c'est sûrement à cause d'un soupçon ? J'ai tort , Demanda Trowa.

:- Non.

:- Un soupçon ? Si les Mads nous envoient, cela doit-être pour une armure mobile alors…

:- Exacte, Quatre. Heero, quand y'allons-nous ?

:- Maintenant. Préparez-vous au décollage.

Tous les trois chargèrent leurs armes en deux trois mouvements et se rendirent dans le hangar à armures mobiles.

Au centre se dressaient les majestueux Wing Zero, Heavyarms et Sandrock, tous aussi étincelants les uns que les autres.

Ils enfilèrent leurs combinaisons de Preventer et s'installèrent sur leur siège, actionnant chacun leurs réacteurs. Le plafond du hangar se divisa en deux, laissant apparaître le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, dépourvu de tout nuage.

Sortit alors le Sandrock, suivit de près par le Wing Zero, puis enfin le Heavyarms.

Heero s'adressa à chacun d'eux.

:- Destination : Océan Pacifique. Terminé.

L'endroit où la planque se trouvait était discret. Ils purent gagner en altitude sans se faire repérer par d'autres habitants. Les trois pilotes se demandaient ce qui allait se passer. Comment était l'armure mobile ? L'éventuelle possibilité que ce soit un gundam avait même effleuré l'esprit de Quatre, même si cela paraissait absurde. C'est vrai, qui d'autres à part les Mads auraient pu créer un gundam ? Personne, même les différentes organisations d'aujourd'hui ne possédaient pas le matériel et le plan à suivre pour. Beaucoup l'ont longtemps nié, mais les colonies restent les plus avancés technologiquement en matière d'armures mobiles. Ils auraient pu se faire rattraper avec la construction du Mercurius et du Veyet, mais l'Epyon apparut. Malgré toutes ces nouvelles créations, le Wing Zéro s'avère être le plus abouti de tous, même le Talgeese ne le surpasse pas en raison de sa maniabilité beaucoup trop compliquée.

C'est en pensant à ceci qu'ils se rendirent sur le lieu de rendez-vous, facile à repérer en raison des nombreux bateaux s'entassant autour d'un point précis. Juste au-dessus d'eux lévitait un Ariès. Certainement le Lieutenant Noin.

Des bateaux s'échappaient d'énormes câbles noirs se perdant au fin fond de la mer, espérant réussir à hisser la masse se trouvant dans celle-ci.

Les trois pilotes virent le Ariès leur faire signe de s'arrêter là où ils se trouvaient, probablement par le manque de place. Les gundams s'arrêtèrent donc et observèrent la scène de loin. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes passées à patienter que les bateaux se mirent à reculer, tendant ainsi les câbles à l'extrême.

:- Ils l'ont eu…, Déduis Quatre devenu assez impatient.

Mais un événement inattendu se produit. Les câbles se rompirent violemment et vinrent claquer sur les bateaux, brisant la moitié du matériel s'y trouvant. Un rayon lumineux sortit de l'eau d'une vélocité étonnante, désintégrant tous les appareils flottant aux alentours. Noin dû user de toute son expérience acquise grâce à ses longues années d'entraînement passées pour ne pas se faire happer par l'explosion. A présent, elle s'était posté un peu avant les gundams, guettant la moindre houle de la mer.

:- Qu'est-ce que c'était , Cria Noin.

Heero restait calme, prêt à sauter sur n'importe quoi de louche, Quatre se posait la même question et Trowa semblait perplexe. Ils auraient pu plonger mais ce serait trop dangereux car aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui se trouvait réellement dans les profondeurs des eaux du Pacifique.

Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps. Quelque chose émergea de la mer, quelque chose de bleu, comme l'Océan, quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de… puissant !

:- Une armure mobile , S'exclama Quatre.

Heero ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur la mystérieuse armure qui ne bougea qu'au dernier moment pour parer le coup de sabre laser, précédemment dégainé, à l'aide d'un immense trident.

:- Heero, imbécile ! Il nous faut d'abord envoyer une photo aux Mads , Hurla Trowa.

:- Ne t'énerve pas Trowa !

:- Quatre ?

:- J'ai déjà prit une photo et l'aie envoyée ! Elle arrivera dans quelques secondes !

:- Ah… désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

:- Ca arrive ne t'en fais pas.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Trowa devinait très bien l'air serein actuel de Quatre, ainsi que son sourire d'Ange qui les avait rassurés tellement de fois auparavant et même maintenant, leur évitant ainsi d'accumuler le stress du flot de missions qui leur tombait dessus.

De son côté, Heero assenait toujours ses coups à son adversaire qui ripostait dangereusement à l'aide de son trident. Le Soldat Parfait fut étonné, tant par la vitesse de l'armure mais aussi par sa puissance. Elle semblait même anticiper tous ses coups tellement son esquive paraissait facile. Mais il ne laissait rien transparaître de son étonnement et continuait à frapper. Pour l'instant ce n'était qu'un combat au corps à corps jusqu'à ce que trois rayons de dix centimètres de diamètres ne s'échappent de chaque pointe du trident, venant s'abattre sur l'avant bras de Wing, le faisant ainsi lâcher son sabre. Heero jura dans sa langue maternelle et dégaina son deuxième sabre laser. A sa grande surprise, il put infliger d'importants dommages en un seul coup. Son adversaire avait été surpris par ce deuxième sabre, peut-être ? Non, quel pilote aussi doué pourrait ne pas se contrôler de la sorte ? On pouvait maintenant apercevoir une fente dans l'épaule droite de l'armure couleur Bleu Océan. Le courant circulait encore et de petits éclairs émettaient d'à peine audible grésillements autour de l'endroit touché. Le bras droit était maintenant HS.

Le trident jusqu'à présent dans sa main droite fut libéré de son emprise et allait tomber dans l'eau lorsque le bras gauche le rattrapa.

Rapide comme il l'était, Heero profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour percuter la figure de l'armure de son puissant poing. Cette dernière rejeta la tête en arrière au moment de l'impact. Ses ailes l'empêchèrent néanmoins d'être projetée dans l'eau.

Trowa et Quatre admiraient en silence, sachant quelque part qu'ils n'auraient pas à intervenir. Et pourtant…

Après s'être remise du choc, l'Armure mobile brandit son trident en direction du Wing Zero. Heero n'eut rien le temps de comprendre que les trois pointes furent propulsées vers lui pour ensuite se planter violemment dans sa poitrine. Le Wing Zero fut propulsé loin en arrière et Trowa, comprenant que l'attaque avait été fatale décida d'intervenir.

:- Quatre, j'y vais !

:- D'accord ! Fais attention surtout !

Et le Heavyarms rejoint la bataille, laissant Quatre seuls à côté de Noin qui avait préféré s'éloigner devant les deux combattants précédents.

Mais alors que Trowa se jetait sur son adversaire, il aperçut un point à l'horizon se déplaçant à grande vitesse.

Oui, une autre armure mobile, de couleur noire, les ailes déployées et rasant la mer de ses deux poings se dirigeait droit vers lui. Le français relâcha l'attention qu'il portait à l'Armure Bleu Océan pour se focaliser vers le nouvel arrivant.

Grossière erreur…

Le Bleu fit mine d'esquisser un mouvement pour ramener l'attention de Trowa vers lui. Ce qui marcha et qui permit au Noir de charger le Heavyarms à pleine puissance, leur assurant un magnifique plongeon à tous les deux. Sur le coup, Trowa perdit connaissance mais se réveilla très vite. Il pouvait voir l'Armure Noire qui l'immobilisait à l'aide de ses bras et de ses jambes, les faisant sombrer au fin fond de l'Océan Pacifique. C'est en voyant l'Armure lâcher prise et remonter à la surface qu'il perdit connaissance une seconde fois, le faisant sombrer encore plus mais cette fois-ci, seul…

Trowa reprit connaissance sur un lit… Après d'innombrables clignements de paupières pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce, il put reconnaître l'infirmerie du QG des Mads. Il n'avait mal nulle part, allongé, habillé de ses habituels vêtements. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il là ? Il lança un regard en coin au lit d'à côté.

:- Heero…

Il savait le 01 éveillé, bien qu'il gardait les yeux fermés.

:- J'ai fait exprès de ne pas forcer…

En temps normal, cette phrase aurait du étonner le français, mais il n'en fit rien.

:- Je sais.

Heero ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux.

:- Pardon ?

:- Heero… Depuis le temps que je te connais, j'ai appris à distinguer les moments de comédie aux moments où tu te donnes à fond… Tu n'as utilisé que ton sabre, alors que tu aurais pu exploser cette armure avec ton canon de corps…

:- Le Dr J me l'a ordonné…

:- Pour évaluer ses capacités… Je m'en doutais…

:- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas forcé non plus ?

:- Oui… J'ai même perdu connaissance, comme quoi je me contrôle bien…, sourit le Français.

Heero garda le silence, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il hésitait, visiblement.

:- J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais… Tu m'impressionneras toujours, Trowa.

:- Merci.

C'est ce moment que choisit une furie nattée pour entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

:- KESKI C'EST ENCORE PASSE PENDANT MON ABSENCE , Cria Duo excité comme jamais.

Heero pour toute réponse referma ses yeux et Trowa garda le silence. Ce fut Quatre, arrivé de puis peu avec Wufei qui lui répondit.

:- Rien du tout, Duo.

:-Ben dis donc… Bonjour l'ambiance…, soupira Duo.

:- Je préviens, la prochaine fois on ne me colle pas avec cette énergumène ! Vociféra Wufei.

:- Comment ça, énergumène ,

:- On a failli foirer la mission à cause de toi !

:- Tout ça parce qu'à un moment je t'ai bousculé !

:- J'aurai pu me faire repérer !

:- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas !

:- Et c'est tant mieux pour toi !

:- Qu'est-ce que t'aurai fait sinon ?

:- je t'aurai coupé la natte , Sourit narquoisement le Chinois.

Le teint de Duo devint livide. Il déglutit difficilement et s'assit à côté de Quatre entre les deux lits en prenant bien soin de ne pas tourner le dos à wufei.

:- Tu nous rapporte des nouvelles, Quatre , Devina Heero.

:- Exacte, Répondit l'intéressé. J'ai fait mon rapport aux Mads…

:- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi… râla Duo.

Wufei brandit son sabre vers lui.

:- Maxwell, ferme-la !

:- Et , Reprit Heero à bout de patience.

:- Et comme j'y avais pensé, les armures que nous avons rencontrées sont bien des…

:- C'est impossible , Ragea Wufei.

:- Mais je n'ai pas encore fini…

:- Nous savons très bien ce que tu compte dire, Quatre. Souffla calmement Trowa. Il nous manque plus que des explications…

:- Pour savoir comment d'autres gundams ont été construits , Demanda Duo, innocent.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Wufei se leva d'un bond et se mit à poursuivre Duo, sabre à la main, qui s'était levé lui aussi pour ensuite sauter par-dessus le lit d'Heero et s'enfuir de l'infirmerie, sous le regard désespéré du Japonais.

:- Quatre ? Continue je te prie…

:- Oui, alors maintenant que Wufei n'est plus là…

Mais Quatre n'eut pas le temps de continuer que la voix de Wufei résonna dans le couloir, bien qu'étouffée.

:- Je t'ai entendu, WINNER !

:- Oups…

Trowa soupira.

:- Son nom ?

:- BlueOcean, pour le premier, quant au deuxième, il est inconnu…

:- Les Mads connaissent leur origine , Demanda Heero.

:- Oui, des prototypes restés inachevés, jusqu'à maintenant…

:- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont tenté de construire d'autres Gundams hormis les nôtres ?

:- C'est ça… Et quelqu'un d'autre aurait terminé le travail…

:- Mais qui ?

:- C'est à nous de le découvrir… Donc, il nous faut le pilote, avant…

:- J'imagine que les Mads ont un plan ?

:- Pas vraiment, mais nous allons observer le camp ennemi avant… Les Ozzies n'ont pas tous disparu et demain il y'a un conseil…

:- C'est sûr, souffla Trowa. Les armures n'ont pas du passer inaperçues…

:- Et merde… Soupira Duo. On va encore devoir se taper les vilains costumes…

Ce dernier déjà revenu, ses joues rouges laissaient deviner une longue et fatigante course, mais apparemment il s'en était sorti indemne en raison de sa natte toujours aussi longue.

:- On n'a pas le choix, Duo. Avoua Quatre. Il nous faut en découvrir plus !

:- Parfait, alors préparons-nous pour demain. Acheva Heero.

Chapitre achevé le mercredi 17 août 2005 à 22h56.

Amel.

Muhahahahaa ! Tremblez pauvres mortels ! Voilà, ma fic Gundam dont je parlais depuis perpette déjà, qui réunit non seulement amour, guerre et tout le tralala. Bon, moi qui voulais faire quelque chose 100 dans l'esprit c'est raté. Au début je comptais laisser Treize et Zechs aux cieux mais je me suis dit que ça laisserait un vide… J'étais nostalgique sniff…TTTT

Je voulais aussi renier les paroles Baka, Hee-chan (ça je vais l'enlever lol), onna et tout le tralala encore mdr, dîtes moi si je dois les laisser ou pas s'il vous plait

Vala, je pense que ce sera tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu et tous ceux qui lisent, laissez des coms et des notes, ne soyez pas lâches lol !

Duo : C'est déjà lâche de nous enlever comme ça pour nous mettre dans ce machin que t'appelle fic…

Shiva : Sache que j'en suis très fière ! -

Heero : Jte préviens si tu me fais un rien OOC je te vide mon chargeur en pleine tronche.

Shiva : Tu sais à qui tu parles, là ? ¬¬

Heero : C'est justement parce que je sais que je dis ça !

Shiva : Bien…prends son calpin ne pas oublier de mettre Heero et rélémoche ensemble.

Duo, trowa, Quatre, Wufei en chœurs : Ouhhh… Le Pauvre…TTTT

Heero : Fais ! Tu verras ce qui t'arriveras !

Shiva : Meuh oui, je t'aime aussi !


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Conseil

Maelström

Chapitre second : Le Conseil.

:- Franchement je le sens pas, c'coup-ci…, lâcha Wufei.

:- Qui a dit que tu devais le sentir , Nargua Duo.

:- Qui a dit que tu devais l'ouvrir ?

:- C'est bon, calmez-vous , Intervint Quatre.

Trowa soupira.

:- Que ferait-on sans Quatre ?

:- Sans Quatre ? Commença Heero. Et bien c'est simple, Duo serait déjà mort…

:- Eh ! Tu oublies de qui tu parles, mon gars ! En plus pour une fois que tu l'ouvres pour rien dire…

:- C'EST FINI OUI , hurla Quatre

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant cette saute d'humeur. L'Arabe sourit tendrement puis ajouta.

:- Bien…

:- Il nous mène au bâton…, déclara Duo.

Wufei allait protester mais il se ravisa en remarquant Quatre le regarder en coin du genre « Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, vous allez voir. »

:- Que disais-je…, souffla Duo un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Les cinq pilotes se rendaient à une base où se passerait le conseil, vêtus chacun d'uniforme de garde du corps, semblables à celui qu'avait porté Heero pour se faufiler dans le camp ennemi il y'a trois ans. Naturellement, le fait d'être entassés dans une voiture les gênait quelque peu et Duo s'en donnait à cœur joie pour embêter ses camarades. Enfin, heureusement que le Japonais s'était mis au volant à la place du Chinois qui aurait probablement pété un plomb avec l'Américain d'à côté…

:- En plus j'suis sûr qu'y'aura que des vieilles , S'exclama ce dernier.

:- Keuf ! T'es deg, hein , Sourit Wufei l'air, goguenard.

:- C'est toi qui dois être deg ! Sally ne sera même pas là !

Le Chinois après un regard noir le frappa pour le faire taire.

:- C'est dingue le groupe qu'on forme quand même… murmura Quatre.

:- T'as vu ça ? Fit Duo. Moi j'm'amuse comme un ptit fou !

:- Tu es fou, c'est pas pareil. Avoua Heero toujours aussi concentré sur le trajet.

Duo lui tira la langue, même s'il savait que Heero ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il contempla les différents immeubles défiler à toute vitesse par le pare-brise. Tous immenses, de vrais monstres, se dit-il. Même les colonies restaient raisonnables. Enfin… Ca dépendait laquelle…Si l'on parlait d'L2, on avait tort. Une colonie « pourrie » comme il le disait si bien, tant bien par la saleté que par la maladie régnant toujours malgré la médecine…Les gens pauvres ne manquaient pas non plus et n'avaient en général pas les moyens de se payer quoi que ce soit… L'argent… Oui, l'argent, le seul problème… Même la fortune de Quatre, précédemment déversée n'avait pas été suffisante mais elle avait fait un bon nombre d'heureux. Une chose de rassurante, il existait encore des personnes au grand cœur tel que lui et Duo le comptait parmi ses amis, encore mieux. En trois ans, le rapprochement fut phénoménal entre les cinq pilotes, même Heero. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient accepté de continuer à se battre contre les terroristes, ils ne demandaient rien d'autre que d'être ensemble. Les Mads devant cette affection ne purent s'opposer à leur choix et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'ils assistèrent au retour des Pilotes de Gundams, plus unis que jamais maintenant appelés Preventers.

Duo se remémorait ses souvenirs d'antan, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Heero et les autres, puis leur évolution. Il se sentait nostalgique, une sensation de dégoût l'envahissait, sans raison apparente mais elle l'envahissait quand même… Il regrettait que ce temps soit passé… il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, rien que pour revivre leur premier pas en tant que pilote professionnel. Ses yeux se firent humide mais il retint ses larmes. Aujourd'hui, il avait vécu 18 printemps déjà… L'année de ses 15 ans fut la meilleure, sans hésitation… Il savait aussi que les autres pensaient la même chose que lui, il avait eu le loisir d'en parler avec Quatre qui trouvait que malgré la paix, la Terre ne cessait de s'enlaidir par la bêtise des hommes.

Le blond se tourna d'ailleurs vers Duo, sentant son malaise grâce à son empathie. Ce dernier vit le reflet de son ami sur la vitre et sourit, sans le regarder directement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'en remettra. On aurait pu croire à des dépressifs, mais non, bien au contraire, juste des déceptions, rien de plus, l'impression de s'être battus pour aucun résultat, mais il était osé de penser ça.

Alors ils se contentaient de débarrasser au mieux la Terre de ses pollueurs même si cela s'avérait impossible en soi. L'envie de pleurer comme de tout massacrer sur leur passage les capturait souvent mais ils résistaient tant bien que mal, chacun à leur façon… On aurait pu dire qu'ils « saturaient »… Mais ils se serraient les coudes, ils vaincraient, comme il y'a trois ans…

Duo sortit de sa léthargie à l'entente d'une voix… Celle d'Heero.

:- Nous sommes arrivés. Lâcha celui-ci en s'extirpant de la voiture.

L'Américain n'avait même remarqué l'entrée dans un parking, privé apparemment. Il tira la poignée de la porte et posa un pied à terre, imité tout de suite après par Quatre et Wufei. Trowa déjà dehors se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

:- Chargez-vos armes , Dit-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la cabine.

Les autres pilotes s'exécutèrent et tous montèrent à l'étage. A leur arrivée, Quatre se prit une énorme vague d'antipathie dans la figure. Le QG était bondé de gens, tous l'air aussi malhonnêtes les uns que les autres, tous se bousculaient. Comment pouvait-il y'avoir autant de personnes malsaines ?

:- C'est vraiment horrible…, Souffla Quatre, dépité.

Trowa lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et observa Zechs et Treize qu'il venait tout juste d'apercevoir. L'Héritier de Sank ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer à son tour et leva son pouce, signe que tout allait bien pour l'instant.

Ils se rendirent donc dans les gradins, une cachette parfaite. Ils pourraient aussi assister à la scène sans aucun problème. La pièce ressemblait grandement à un amphithéâtre, oui voilà, un amphithéâtre parsemé de rideaux de velours bordeaux. Au centre trônait une immense table de marbre, tant par sa largeur que par sa longueur, qui accueillerait les différents invités, les privilégiés.

:- On ferait mieux de se mettre chacun dans un coin…, proposa Wufei.

:- Tu as raison, dit Duo. Moi je vais de l'autre côté.

Et il s'en alla à grands pas, laissant ses amis pantois.

:- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend , Demanda le Chinois.

Personne ne répondit mais Quatre eut un regard triste. Il aurait voulu rejoindre son ami mais il du partir dans une autre direction…

Duo arpentait les différents couloirs pour se rendre dans les autres gradins. Il ne regardait même pas devant lui, préférant admirer ses pieds. C'est ainsi qu'il se heurta à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête, il voyait déjà…

Il en perdit même la voix…

Une jeune fille brune, les cheveux coupés carrés avec une longue frange sur le côté, les yeux en amande tous aussi bruns que sa chevelure se dressait devant lui. Ses couleurs n'avaient rien de bien original mais Duo restait baba d'admiration devant les traits de son visage. Tout simplement magnifique, se dit-il.

Elle lui sourit, étirant légèrement ses lèvres rosées, modifiant les ombres de son teint halé et finit par s'adresser à lui.

:- Mille excuses…, fit-elle en inclinant la tête.

L'Américain n'eut rien le temps de dire. Déjà partie et lui posté là les lèvres entrouvertes, toujours sous le choc…

Il se repassa la scène plusieurs fois. Il avait quand même analysé ses habits qui ressemblaient fortement à ceux de Réléna. Il pensait à l'uniforme blanc, naturellement. Sa longue veste s'agitait de droite à gauche à mesure qu'elle marchait. Il l'avait vu s'éloigner, ses cheveux frôlant à peine son col noir. Par contre, l'espèce d'écharpe n'était pas bleue mais blanche. Et ses bottes, de la même couleur recouvraient ses jambes jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux.

Mais, pourquoi portait-elle ces vêtements ? Elle n'appartenait quand même pas au Royaume de Sank ?

Tout en pensant à cela, il reprit sa route et arriva enfin au gradin d'en face d'où il pouvait apercevoir Heero en face de lui, Quatre et Wufei à sa gauche et Trowa à sa droite. Il fit signe que tout se passait bien et entreprit d'observer les moindres faits et gestes des nouveaux arrivants, sa main servant d'étau au manche de son revolver.

Débuta alors le débat entre les différents chefs mais seulement deux parlaient tout haut sur au moins une centaine dont le reste parlait à voix basse. D'après ce que Duo avait entendu, l'un s'appelait Brouckère et l'autre Senghor, un blanc et un noir.

Comme prévu, le débat se centrait sur l'apparition des nouveaux gundams et ils se disputaient le droit de recherche bien qu'ils tenteraient tous deux de trouver, quelque soit la décision prise.

C'est alors qu'une autre personne entra…

:- C'est elle…, murmura Duo, ébahi.

Toujours aussi élégante et majestueuse, elle s'avança vers la table sans pour autant s'asseoir. Tous la toisèrent, aucune compassion dans le regard, ce qui la fit sourire. Il pouvait très bien la voir d'ici, à son plus grand plaisir.

Brouckère s'éclaircit la gorge et lui adressa la parole.

:- Mademoiselle Nagara, joignez-vous à nous je vous prie.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça brusquement pour laisser place à un regard froid.

:- Hors de question. Trancha t-elle. Je ne fais que passer…

Brouckère bien que contrarié garda son calme.

:- Hum, bien. Alors…

:- Alors je vous ordonne à tous de ne pas vous mêler de ces nouvelles armures.

A la grande surprise des pilotes, personne ne s'autorisa un seul rire, comme s'ils craignaient cette fille.

:- Mademoiselle Nagara, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de dire , S'indigna Brouckère.

:- Parfaitement ! C'est moi qui me chargerais de ces armures, quiconque s'interposera aura à faire à moi !

S'installa alors un silence pesant. Très pesant…

La dénommée Mademoiselle Nagara s'inclina de la même manière qu'avec Duo.

:- Messieurs. Au plaisir.

Puis elle se retourna mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'amphithéâtre, Senghor l'interpella.

:- Mademoiselle Nagara !

Cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de se tourner complètement, juste le visage laissant ainsi aux autres le loisir d'admirer son profil.

:- Oui ?

:- Vous n'étiez pas présente au conseil d'hier après-midi… Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

La jeune fille rit du nez et employa un ton des plus secs.

:- Non. Vous ne le pouvez-pas.

Et elle s'en alla définitivement, abandonnant les nombreux chefs la mâchoire décrochée, complètement sidérés par le comportement de cette fille. Mais qui était-elle ? Se demandaient les pilotes.

Enfin, ils devraient l'espionner, étant certainement la clé à leur réponse.

Heero fit signe à tous de se replier. Trois minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du parking, dans la voiture roulant cette fois dans le sens inverse.

:- Vous avez bien entendu, hein ? Demanda Duo.

:- Oui. Affirma Quatre. C'est elle notre cible, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

:- On dirait bien…, soupira le Japonais. Enfin, pas seulement elle, il doit y'en avoir d'autres. Ce Senghor a l'air de se méfier d'elle, ça veut dire qu'elle cache quelque chose. Et qu'a t'il dit ? Qu'elle avait été absente hier après-midi ! Hors, nous étions sur place pour récupérer le Gundam dans l'après-midi…

Pour une des rarissimes fois, Heero n'épargna pas ses camarades des longues paroles…

:- Tu veux dire que… Commença Quatre.

Mais le Japonais acheva avant lui.

:- Il est possible qu'elle soit l'un des deux pilotes. Mais c'est trop rapide comme conclusion…

Et Trowa l'ouvrit enfin.

:- Il nous faudrait l'heure exacte…

:- Les Mads ne devraient pas avoir de problème pour nous trouver ça. Assura Duo. Ou alors Zechs ou même Treize, ils doivent être au courant !

:- ON EST RENTREEEEEEEE ! (Mwhuhuhu, je fais mon entrée -, devinez qui a crié :p)

Duo sous l'œil désespéré de ses camarades traversa le hall du QG en renversant tout sur son passage pour accéder à la pièce principale. Là les attendaient le Dr J et le Dr G pour leur rapport.

Il se dressa devant eux, bien droit et commença.

:- Duo ! Au rapport !

Entrèrent ensuite les autres pilotes, l'un d'eux à la crinière noire marmonnant un « et après il se plaint comme quoi c'est toujours lui » pendant que les deux Dr regardaient Duo d'un œil enjoué.

:- Nous t'écoutons, Duo. Lâcha le Dr G.

L'Américain prit son inspiration.

:- Comme prévu, le sujet a tourné entièrement autour des deux nouveaux gundams. Deux hommes, certainement des politiciens, un blanc, Brouckère et un noir, Senghor se sont disputé le droit de recherche mais aucun d'eux ne l'a eu, une autre personne, Mademoiselle Nagara l'ayant déjà pris sans autre forme de procès.

Les deux Mads sursautèrent à l'entente du dernier nom.

:- Duo ? Peux-tu répéter , demanda le Dr J.

:- Euh, répéter quoi ?

:- Le nom que tu viens de prononcer !

:-Brouckère ? Sengh…

:- Non non non ! Le dernier !

:- Ah bah fallait le dire, Mademoiselle Nagara !

Le Dr J lança un regard au Dr G. Tous deux paraissaient inquiets.

:- Il y'a un problème ? Questionna Heero.

J soupira et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur principal. Il pianota sur le clavier et l'immense écran situé juste au-dessus s'alluma.

:- Il n'y a aucun problème Heero… Juste que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une connexion s'établit.

:- Yo, chef !

Tous hoquetèrent de stupeur devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux. La jeune fille de tout à l'heure, nommée Mademoiselle Nagara se situait juste derrière l'écran. Mais le plus étonnant ne venait pas de là. Son comportement n'était plus du tout le même, elle avait les cheveux relevés en une petite couette et un débardeur noir remplaçant sa longue veste. Même son vocabulaire semblait moins soigné que celui emprunté précédemment.

:- Reese ! Que diable faisais-tu à ce conseil , s'exclama le Dr J.

:- Reese ? Répéta Duo.

Celle-ci entendit et sourit tout en lui envoyant un baiser soufflé.

:- Héééé ! Mais c'est le beau brun de tout à l'heure !

L'Américain essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa rougeur pendant que Trowa l'interrogeait.

:- Duo ! Tu t'es fait repérer tout à l'heure ?

:- Euh… C'est à dire que…

:- Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Repris J. Reese, la raison de ta présence à ce foutu conseil !

La jeune fille parut embarrassée.

:- Ben… Les nouveaux gundams sont recherchés… Et…

:- Tu sais quelque chose sur ces Gundams ?

:- Je… Euh… Oui…, admis t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le Dr J la foudroya du regard et lui ordonna sèchement.

:- Amènes-toi ici, sur-le-champ! Terminé !

Il coupa la connexion et reporta son attention sur les pilotes. Il les toisa chacun, comme s'il leur reprochait quelque chose. Tous s'abstinrent de parler, mis à part Duo qui murmura un discret « wow, il a l'air en pétard », bien accueilli par un coup de coude de la part de Wufei, bien accueilli à son tour par le regard accusateur de Quatre.

Trowa soupira tandis qu'Heero cherchait une quelconque explication en fixant le Dr J. Ce dernier se contenta de deux mots.

:- Retirez-vous.

Duo ne se fit pas prier et tourna les talons dare-dare pour se rendre dans le salon et s'affaler sur le canapé à la recherche d'un feuilleton potable passant à la télé. Dur dur me direz-vous.

Les autres se montrèrent moins pressés. Heero voulut même en savoir plus mais le Dr J ne lui laissa pas la possibilité d'insister. Il se retira donc.

Wufei s'adossa à un mur et se mit à aiguiser ses sabres pendant que Trowa installait le plateau d'échecs pour y jouer avec Quatre. Heero descendit son portable dans le salon pour tenir compagnie à ses amis. Vous vouliez une preuve d'affection ? La voici. Tous ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se mêler au groupe, mignon comme tout. (kyaaaah -, Heero : Ferme-là. ¬¬)

A présent, il pianotait avec frénésie sur les touches de son clavier, il ne manœuvrait même pas avec la souris connaissant toutes les combinaisons différentes, d'ailleurs il avait retiré cette dernière et rangée au fin fond de l'un de ses tiroirs.

Duo, voyant qu'il ne passait rien d'intéressant à la télé engagea une conversation.

:- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle vienne ici ?

Trowa lui répondit tout en se concentrant sur sa stratégie.

:- Et bien, si elle peut nous en apprendre plus…

L'Américain rougit à l'idée que cette fille allait venir dans leur planque, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du côté de Wufei chez qui germa une machiavélique idée.

:- Et du peu que j'en connaisse sur J, il va certainement l'obliger à rester ici…

Il dit tout ça un sourire pervers aux lèvres et savoura au mieux la gêne de Duo qui rougit de plus belle.

:- R… Rester ici…, murmura t-il les joues en feu.

Trowa lui lança un regard en coin et sourit. Lui aussi venait de comprendre. Décidément, on disait Duo discret mais alors seulement au niveau infiltration car niveau sentiment il restait des progrès à faire, se dit-il. Mais, cette inattention lui valu une perte.

:- De toute façon, commença Quatre. Cette Reese n'a pas l'air mauvais, alors pourquoi pas ? Et il ajouta : … Echec ! Je t'ai battu, Trowa. Déduis t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le Français retroussa le nez et fit la moue.

:- Mouarf, coup de chance ! ( mouarf, à ne pas confondre avec ouaf, le cri du chien ! XD)

L'Arabe éclata d'un rire franc et réinstalla les pièces pour débuter une nouvelle partie. En général, cela se passait comme ça chez les G-Boys, parfois le degré de folie s'élevait mais vu l'état de l'élément perturbateur de service…

Chapitre achevé le vendredi 19 août à 00h42.

Amel.

Ouiiii ! Finisheuuuuuuh ! Hum, bon, ben vala, vous vous posez des questions ? Non, ah merde alors…TTTT

Bref, ce chapitre est ptet un tantinet plus drôle que le précédent, mais c'est surtout le prochain qui le sera, vous savez pourquoi non ? Un deuxième élément perturbateur va faire son entrée, mwhuhu…- Pauvre Heero !

Heero : Comment ça, pauvre Heero ?

Shiva : Tu verras, gnéhéhé…

Heero :… Mais ça me fait penser, dans ce chap tu m'as fait légèrement OOC…

Shivarecule : Euh… permets-moi d'en douter…'

Heerosort ses guns : Fais ta prière.

Shivaqui s'en va loin : NAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

Duo : Hum… là c'est elle qui se fait OOC, nan ?

Wufei : No comment… --(Wufei qui parle anglais !XD)


	3. Chapitre 3

Maelström

Chapitre 3 : Reese ou « Quand Duo se trouve un compagnon de jeu »

18h pétantes, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre au QG des Mads.

Exactement au même moment, un garde ayant pour rôle de protéger le QG contre toute attaque se rendit en courant dans la salle principale où se trouvaient les Dr J et G ainsi que les cinq pilotes, l'air terrifié et haletant.

Le Dr J ne comprenant rien lui demanda des explications. Le garde s'efforça d'émettre quelques sons pour leur faire-part du problème.

:- Nous sommes… Attaqu…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Il s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, laissant apercevoir son dos perforé de multiples couteaux, tous d'assez grande taille.

:- Seigneur…, Souffla Quatre.

Heero ne se lamenta pas et s'arma de deux revolvers, imité par Trowa tandis que Wufei se saisit de son sabre.

Ils arpentèrent tous trois les différents couloirs à la recherche de la source de l'attaque.

Dans le hangar à Gundams, un garde se tenait au centre, pointant son arme sur une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blonds les yeux azur, ne mesurant certainement pas plus d'1m40. Ses habits furent la chose la plus intrigante. Un chemisier blanc et une jupe plissée à carreaux noirs et blancs, de longues chaussettes grises, mises par-dessous des chaussures vernies noires. L'habit même de l'écolière… Dans sa main se trouvait un bâton, d'environ 25 centimètres ressemblant fortement à une antenne, en référence aux plis que l'on pouvait voir dessus.

Elle restait plantée là, complètement neutre et parfaitement droite, les jambes serrées, les bras le long de son corps. Elle dévisageait le garde qui s'empressait de lui poser tout un tas de question, resserrant au mieux la pression autour de son arme qui à présent tremblait légèrement.

:- Q… Qui es-tu ?

La jeune enfant eut un sourire amusé et c'est avec grande satisfaction qu'elle remarqua l'arme trembler encore plus que précédemment.

Elle retourna alors, d'une voix angélique.

:- L'effet « seringue »… Tu connais ?

Naturellement, le garde ne voyait en aucun cas où elle voulait en venir, mais à sa grande surprise, il se mit à trembler de plus belle et lâcha carrément son arme pour ensuite s'enfuir en direction de la porte d'entrée.

L'enfant le laissa courir, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres et ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à trois mètres de la porte qu'elle le poursuivit en un rien de temps. Elle sauta au-dessus de lui pour rebondir sur la porte et maintint son bâton bien droit en le tenant au centre à l'aide de sa main gauche avec dans sa ligne de mire l'œil droit du garde qui a présent ne bougeait plus. Le bâton s'allongea alors et de sa paume droite, elle poussa l'extrémité dirigée vers elle qui s'enfonça aussitôt dans l'orbite du garde dont le sang giclait à mesure qu'il hurlait de douleur.

Tout ceci se passa en un rien de temps. Elle atterrit sur le sol comme une fleur pendant que le garde s'affaissait à ses côtés en plaquant sa main sur son œil tout en se lamentant.

Elle le toisa l'air supérieur et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

:- L'effet « seringue », comme je disais…

C'est à ce moment là qu'Heero entra dans le Hangar, suivit de près par Wufei et Trowa. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient à faire à une môme ! Heero voulut tirer mais l'enfant se recula vivement et entendit une voix venant de derrière elle.

:- Hey ! Chérie !

En se retournant, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'exclama.

:- Reese ?

En effet, la brune était bien là, sur le cockpit d'un Virgo, un lance-roquettes perché sur son épaule droite.

Les trois pilotes parurent horrifiés.

:- Elle compte faire quoi avec ça , Interrogea Wufei.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il assista à la scène tant redoutée.

Reese posa un genou à terre tira sur la jeune enfant avec son lance-roquettes d'où sortit une véritable déflagration.

Les pilotes se mirent à l'abri de justesse pendant que la jeune enfant se servit de son bâton télescopique comme perche pour sortir par le toit précédemment ouvert à l'entrée de Reese.

Cette dernière la laissa s'en aller, elle se contenta de la suivre du regard. Elle examina ensuite le mur sur lequel elle avait tiré de loin pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Grâce à la longue distance, il était seulement recouvert d'une couverture noire de souffre.

Quatre et Duo entrèrent en trombe dans le hangar. Quatre se dirigea vers ses compagnons allongés à plat ventre tandis que Duo fixait Reese, complètement neutre. (Si si jvous jure ! XD)

Toute de noir vêtu, exactement comme lui, un simple débardeur et un jogging. Celle-ci voulut maintenir l'échange mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne réussit pas à faire face aux deux yeux améthyste. L'Américain sourit l'air triomphant et rejoint ses amis maintenant relevés.

Mais Heero ne voulait pas perdre de temps à discuter sur les événements passés. Il bondit devant Reese et plaça le canon de son arme à quelques centimètres de son front.

Celle-ci ne paniqua pas.

:- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pointe ce truc sur moi ?

Le Japonais la foudroya du regard.

:- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

:- Oui, je vous ai débarrassé d'un ennemi !

:- Tu as failli nous désintégrer avec ton lance-roquettes ! De plus, tu ne nous en as pas débarrassé, tu l'as carrément épargnée !

Reese garda le silence. Quatre s'approcha et abaissa l'arme d'Heero en lui souriant.

:- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, Heero.

Ce dernier soupira et partit, visiblement dépassé par l'attitude du jeune blond. Mais Reese ajouta avant qu'il ne sorte.

:- De toute façon, tu es sain et sauf, alors de quoi te plains-tu ?

:- Heureusement pour toi que je suis sain et sauf ! Répliqua Heero tout en se retournant.

Reese arqua un sourcil et éclata d'un rire sonore, ce qui déplut énormément au Japonais déjà à bout de nerfs.

:- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose si tu ne l'étais pas ! (arf arf arf ! XD)

S'en fut trop pour le 01 qui prit Reese par le col.

:- Ecoute-moi bien, imbécile ! Je te conseille de faire gaffe à la manière dont tu m'adresse la parole, sinon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut projeté en arrière d'un coup de poing dans le ventre que Reese venait de lui infliger.

:- Sinon quoi , rétorqua t-elle.

:- Sinon « ça » , Dit Heero d'un ton sec.

Et il arma son revolver pour décocher une balle dans la cheville de la jeune fille qui poussa un hurlement de douleur pour ensuite tomber sur le sol. (c'est bon elle est normale au moins…')

:- Heero ! Ca va pas ?, Cria Quatre en courant vers Reese qui retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements.

Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

:- Reese, ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, elle dirigea son regard vers Heero et cracha.

:- Va te faire foutre !

Le Japonais grinça des dents.

:- Tsk ! T'en veux une autre ?

Duo, Trowa et Wufei mataient la scène avec des yeux de hiboux. Décidément, il ne fallait pas chercher Heero, même pas un peu. Franchement, delà à tirer une balle…

:- Wah… Il a fait fort là… Murmura Wufei.

Duo soupira.

:- Ouais, un peu trop fort, peut-être…

Heero rangea son arme et les deux Mads, J et G entrèrent. J toisa Reese d'un regard froid et se tourna vers les pilotes.

:- Amenez-la à l'infirmerie. Sally va s'occuper d'elle.

:- Sally est ici , S'emporta Wufei.

:- Oui, elle vient d'arriver.

Malgré la situation, Duo ne put s'empêcher de sortir une « connerie »

:- Hou hou ! Wuffy, ça va bouger pour toi ! (hum, oui, les noms…XD)

:- Ta gueule ! Retourna ce dernier non sans marmonner « et je m'appelle pas Wuffy »

:- Dépêche-toi, Reese ! Ordonna J.

L'intéressée se leva difficilement. Quatre lui avait bien proposé de l'aide mais elle la refusa. Elle passa devant Heero en boitant et ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard noir auquel il répondit sans attendre avec un autre de la même intensité.

Elle sortit, suivie de près par les deux docteurs. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, mis à part Trowa et Heero.

:- Tu viens , Demanda le Français.

:- Pour quoi faire ?

:- Bah, pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elle… J'imagine qu'elle fait partie du groupe maintenant…

:- Et c'est pour ça que je dois venir ?

:- Allez, Heero. Mets ta mauvaise humeur de côté pour une fois.

Et il partit à son tour, sachant pertinemment que le 01 allait le suivre. Et il eut raison. Heero le suivit sans aucune autre objection…

Le monde réunit dans la salle d'attente l'étonna quelque peu. Quatre lui expliqua l'importance de la tranquillité lorsque l'on retirait une balle, selon Sally. Oui car en tant normal, ce n'est pas Quatre qui apprendrait quelque chose à Heero, ni personne d'autres, du moins pas dans ce domaine là… Il s'adossa à un mur et patienta. L'arrivée de cette fille le laissait perplexe. Au moins il l'avait prévenue, comme ça leurs rapports ne risquaient pas de s'améliorer. Non mais franchement, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il espérait que la balle avait profondément pénétré dans sa cheville, l'ôter n'en sera que plus difficile et plus douloureux. Ses pensées se confirmèrent à l'entente d'un cri, ce qui lui arracha un micro-sourire. Un signe qu'il l'avait bien placée, en trois ans, ses capacités n'ont pas chuté d'un millimètre, non, elles ont même augmenté à son plus grand bonheur et au plus grand malheur de ses ennemis. Il faut dire qu'en trois ans les missions n'avaient pas cessé de tomber, entre détruire des bases à l'aide d'explosifs et exterminer les armures mobiles des différentes organisations, il possédait maintes et maintes occasions de se perfectionner.

Wufei sourit en voyant l'expression de son ami. Il parla haut et fort.

:- J'ai comme l'impression qu'Heero va faire de Reese son souffre-douleur !

La voix du Chinois sortit tout le beau monde de sa torpeur.

:- Pardon ? S'étonna Quatre. Puis il prêta attention à Heero en lui lançant un regard empli de reproches.

:- Heero, dis-moi que c'est faux !

Le Japonais roula des yeux.

:- Du moment qu'elle ne me cherche pas…

Le Blond se prit la tête entre les mains et lâcha en soupirant.

:- C'est bon, j'abandonne…

:- Youpi ! Murmura Heero avec un sourire presque enfantin, ce qui ne laissa pas les autres indifférents, passant du ricanement pour Wufei au micro-sourire de Trowa. Duo, bien que déjà attaché à Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire, pareil pour Quatre malgré son désespoir.

:- Au fait, où sont les Mads ?

:- Ils ont même pas voulu rester, dit Duo. Après quelques paroles échangées en privé ils sont partis…

:- Bon, déjà ils en savent plus…

:- Et tu connais pas la meilleure… Ils ne comptent pas nous faire partager !

Heero s'apprêtait à lâcher un « Quoi ? » Mais il se retint et se contenta de bouillonner de l'intérieur. Pourquoi mener des missions afin d'observer le camp ennemi et en savoir plus sur ces gundams pour ne pas avoir les réponses cherchées après ? Il tenta de se calmer, baissa la tête et se prit le nez entre le pouce et l'index. Comme si il avait besoin de ça !

Sally terminait d'entourer la cheville de Reese avec un bandage. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, le bon contact étant très important entre un médecin et son patient. Elles avaient immédiatement sympathisé même si Reese restait encore un peu « sauvage »…

L'ancien major fouilla dans un placard et en sortit une béquille qu'elle tendit à sa patiente. Celle-ci la regarda de haut en bas.

:- Virez-moi ça de sous mon nez ! Exigea t-elle.

Sally sourit tendrement puis tenta de la convaincre.

:- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais il faut bien soigner ta cheville. Il est donc hors de question que tu t'appuies dessus. N'oublie pas que tu as reçu une balle…

Mais Reese persista.

:- Je m'en fous, j'en veux pas !

:- Reese , S'indigna Sally.

:- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas me blairer ce genre de truc, je déteste ça, désolée docteur!

:- Bien… Dans ce cas, tu resteras au lit pendant plus d'une semaine…

Reese serra la mâchoire et des perles naquirent aux coins de ses yeux…

Elle arracha la béquille des mains de Sally, vaincue.

La doctoresse, triomphante, lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

:- Parfait! Tu devrais pouvoir te déplacer convenablement d'ici six jours minimums. Sur ce, je te laisse.

Reese ne protesta pas et laissa l'ancien major s'en aller, la laissant seule dans l'infirmerie…

Les cinq pilotes se levèrent en apercevant Sally sortir de la pièce, sa mallette à la main.

:- Elle va bien ? Questionna Quatre.

:- Très bien ! Six jours de repos et elle sera en parfaite forme. Jeunes hommes, au plaisir de vous revoir !

:- Tu pars déjà , Miaula Wufei. (mreeeeooooww-…XXXD)

:- Oui, j'ai d'autres patients à soigner. A bientôt j'espère !

Elle se retira et comme à son habitude, Duo fit part à tout le monde de son malin plaisir à taquiner son Chinois préféré.

:- Bouhouuuuh…! Commença t-il. Pauvre Wufei, tu dois être triste !

Un sourire malicieux s'encra sur les lèvres du Chinois.

:- Je ne te conseille pas de me charrier « ici » alors que Reese est à côté, MAXWELL.

Duo fut prit de court.

:- Hein, quoi ?

Trowa éclata de rire, lui seul ayant compris où est-ce que Wufei avait voulu en venir.

Ses amis furent bien surpris sur le coup… « Agréablement » surpris…

Tous l'avaient remarqué, les moments où Trowa s'ouvrait se faisaient courant, à leur plus grand plaisir.

Pour une fois, Duo ne lui renvoya pas la balle et tenta de s'éclipser.

:- Bon euh, je vais voir comment elle va, hein !

Il se leva à toute vitesse, pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui tout de suite après. Il ne voulait pas entendre les moqueries de ses camarades, alors il fallait faire vite…

Wufei ricana, tandis que Quatre s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, mais le Chinois l'en empêcha.

:- Non ! Laissons-les un peu… Rien qu'un peu !

Le Blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête et afficha un sourire gêné.

:- Bon… D'accord.

Il se rassit sous les sourires moqueurs de Trowa et Wufei. Heero restait neutre, s'il n'avait pas à entrer pour la voir, tant mieux, il n'en demandait pas plus…

Duo entra en trombe dans la chambre à la grande surprise de Reese qui le fixait à présent avec de grands yeux.

:- Euh…

:- Salut ! Lâcha Duo avec un magnifique sourire. (kyaaaahhhh)

Reese ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, puis la rouvrit.

:- Tu veux dire quelque chose apparemment…, Pouffa l'Américain.

La pauvre jeune fille sentit le sang lui monter aux joues mais elle s'efforça de balbutier un « salut » quasi-incompréhensible qui n'eut pour effet que de faire sourire Duo encore plus. Celui-ci s'installa sur le bord du lit et remarqua la béquille. Il prit instantanément l'air dégoûté.

:- Beuah… Me dis pas que tu vas devoir te trimballer avec ça ?

:- Si , Lâcha immédiatement Reese avec le même air.

Duo imita le mort et reprit.

:- Je déteste ces machins ! J'irai bien frapper Heero, c'est à cause de lui que tu dois supporter ça…

:- Bah…

:- T'en fais pas, sourit-il. Il suffit juste de le connaître un peu… Moi je l'emmerde à longueur de temps et pourtant je sais qu'il m'adore !

Reese se contenta de sourire. Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à parler en sa compagnie. Que lui arrivait-il ?

:- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison… Pourtant d'habitude elle ne rencontrait aucun problème de ce côté là…

:- Tu m'as l'air beaucoup plus timide qu'hier…

Reese prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche, avec la ferme intention d'en placer une avant de la refermer.

:- Hier, ce n'était pas pareil !

:- Ah bah tu vois… Et puis, même derrière l'écran…

:- … Faut juste que je m'habitue…

:- T'as tout ton te…

:- Hello ! C'est nous !

Duo se tourna vivement et put voir Quatre, un grand sourire aux lèvres avec derrière lui Trowa, Wufei et même Heero !

Ce dernier croisa le regard de Reese et à sa grande surprise, elle lui sourit. Sourire qui bien sûr ne lui fut pas rendu…

:- Alors, elle va bien la blessée ?

:- Oui, j'encaisse !

Et là, maintenant les cinq pilotes présents, elle n'avait plus de problèmes à s'exprimer, même devant Duo alors que lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui…

Enfin, bref, tout allait bien, ça restait l'essentiel.

Naturellement, ceux qui parlaient, c'est à dire Quatre, Duo, Trowa et Wufei cherchèrent à en savoir plus, non seulement sur elle mais aussi sur ces mystérieux gundams… Elle leur avoua alors qu'elle n'était pas le pilote, ni du Noir, dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, ni du BlueOcean… Elle ne nia pas connaître le pilote de ce dernier mais elle garda le secret, ce qui fut respecté. Lorsque l'on demanda si elle connaissait d'autres gundams, elle affirma que oui, sans en révéler plus. Décidément elle cachait de nombreuses choses. Heero la fixait, d'un regard froid en jouant avec son arme qui pivotait autour de son index. Il aurait voulu lui arracher les vers du nez mais il ne pouvait rien tenter, ça ne servait à rien de la brusquer, surtout qu'elle avait quand même beaucoup parlé…

Reese, 16 ans allant sur ses 17, ne suivant plus ses études depuis quelques jours, un frère, tous deux orphelins depuis l'âge de 11 ans, maîtrisant parfaitement les armes à feu et la capoeira, n'y connaissant rien à l'informatique « un point pour moi », se dit Heero, reine de la réparation d'Armures mobiles, « moins de corvée en prévision » se dit-il encore et enfin ne sachant rien conduire d'autre que des voitures et des motos.

Aussi débile et bizarre que cela puisse paraître, aucun d'eux ne lui avait demandé si elle possédait un gundam ou pas mais elle ne s'en plaint pas, bien au contraire.

Quatre et elle avaient vite sympathisés alors que Trowa et Wufei se posaient des questions sur un éventuel sentiment naissant chez Reese à l'égard de Duo et inversement, certainement fixeraient-ils un pari… Sinon pour l'instant, le courant passait bien entre eux.

Mais… Tout blessé a besoin de repos.

:- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'aime pas rester cloîtrée ici, donc…

Mais elle fut couper par Quatre qui la tint par les épaules et l'allongea sur le lit tout en lui souriant.

:- Donc tu vas te reposer un peu et nous autres, nous allons sortir pour que tu puisses être un peu seule!

Reese se sentit triste et essaya de réfuter.

:-Quoi, mais…

:- Il n'y a pas de mais. Trancha Trowa. Tu ne sortiras pas avant demain. Allez, on y va !

Et tous l'abandonnèrent, la laissant en tête-à-tête avec les murs…

Vide… Tout simplement vide lorsqu'il n'y avait personne… Normal me direz-vous… Aussi pour cela qu'elle détestait être blessée, il importait toujours des moments de repos, donc des moments de solitude…

Elle décida alors de dormir, pour passer le temps…

Voilà la durée de six jours écoulée, Reese boitait encore un peu mais n'avait plus besoin de sa béquille pour se déplacer. Elle avait noué des liens très forts avec Duo et Quatre. Cela l'étonnait d'avoir mis aussi peu de temps à se faire de nouveaux amis. Elle s'entendait bien avec Trowa et Wufei qu'elle narguait sans cesse. En passant autant de temps avec Duo, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose…

Mais par contre, pour Heero…

Le pilote ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de la mépriser du regard à chaque fois que celle-ci avait l'«audace » de passer devant lui…

La détestait-il à ce point ?

Pendant les six jours, l'infirmerie lui servit de chambre, en attendant de regagner la sienne. Pas très réconfortant…

Elle prit aussi le temps de visiter les lieux qui se divisaient en deux parties. Une pour les Mads qui se composaient de métal plus particulièrement et une autre pour les pilotes qui ressemblait fortement à une maison de campagne due à la domination du bois… Elle y passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Quatre et parfois de Duo qui avait tendance à traîner partout dans la maison à la recherche de quelqu'un à embêter.

En ce moment, elle se trouvait sur la terrasse du premier étage.

Le téléphone sonna au rez-de-chaussée. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre la voix de celui qui allait répondre. Comme deviné, ce fut Duo qui décrocha le combiné.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'appela.

:- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE !

Elle répondit en criant tout aussi fort que son ami.

:- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

:- C'EST POUR TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Reese éclata de rire et cria de plus belle. (cherchez pas à comprendre son trip' --')

:- J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Elle sortit de la terrasse en courant malgré sa jambe et une fois arrivée devant l'escalier de bois, elle se plaça sur la rampe pour y glisser jusqu'en bas où se trouvait le salon et donc le TELEPHONE !

Comme d'habitude, elle se crasha au dernier moment en bas de l'escalier et du se retenir à la table devant laquelle était assis Heero pour ne pas se faire mal. Tiens, tiens et comme d'habitude aussi, il lui lança un regard meurtrier par-dessus son écran comme il savait si bien le faire.

Mais pour le faire « chier », elle resta plantée devant lui et demanda à Duo.

:- C'est qui ?

L'Américain fronça les sourcils et siffla.

:- A toi de me le dire ! C'est un garçon !

:- Un garçon ? S'étonna Reese. Il m'aurait appelé sur mon portable, j'ai jamais donné votre numéro !

:- Fais gaffe ! Conseilla Wufei. C'est peut-être un ennemi !

:- Bon passe !

Elle s'empara du téléphone et engagea une discussion avec son cabalistique interlocuteur.

:- Oui, allo ?

Et comme pour rien au monde elle n'oublierait son cher Heero, elle s'affala sur la table, pile poil sous son nez en s'appuyant sur ses deux coudes ce qui lui valut un regard tout aussi froid et tout aussi noir que le précédent.

Ce fut une voix rauque et masculine qui raisonna à l'autre bout du fil.

:-_ Oui, Reese ? _

:- En personne, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Elle changea de ton et manquait à chaque seconde d'exploser en voyant Duo qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire. Elle craignait un dirigeant du conseil alors il lui fallait reprendre l'attitude de « Mademoiselle Nagara »…

Les quatre autres pilotes semblaient sceptiques. Qui diable osait appeler dans LEUR maison ?

:- _Ma parole, tu ne reconnais même pas ton propre frère…_

Reese ouvrit des yeux ronds.

:- Kamijyo !

_:- Nan jure…_

Cette fois-ci, Reese s'allongea presque sur la table, devant un Heero presque à bout, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

:- Désolée Chéri, sur le coup jt'avais pas reconnu ! Ca va, toi ?

Tous la dévisagèrent puis Duo murmura.

:- Chéri ?

Pour toute réponse, Reese agita la main du genre « jt'expliquerai plus tard » et se remit en position d'écoute. (XD)

:- _Ca peut aller et toi ?_

:- Bah moi ça allait bien, mais ça va encore mieux depuis que j'ai entendu ta voix !

Exactement comme elle s'y attendait, les pilotes la regardèrent de travers. Le sang commençait à monter à la tête d'Heero.

:- _Faut dire que ça fait longtemps… Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu es libre cette aprem' ?_

:- Cette aprem' ? Bah j'ai que des chaussures à talons en ce moment et j'ai une blessure à la jambe pas totalement guérie, donc je me vois mal me déplacer car le médecin me l'a interdit…

:- _Et si je viens te chercher en voiture ?_

:- Hum… Alors ça peut s'arranger… Fit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand.

:- _Ok, donc je viens te chercher au coin de la rue à 13h environ, ça marche ?_

:- Parfait !

:- _Bon, eh bien à tout à l'heure._

:- A tout à l'heuuuuuuure ! Ah non ! Attends !

:- _Oui ?_

:- Comment t'as eu mon adresse et le numéro ?

:- _Je t'ai localisée grâce à ton portable. Bon, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire mon tit bou, alors je vais te laisser. Jtembrasse très fort !_

Reese afficha un sourire encore plus béat, lui donnant vraiment l'air d'une abrutie et souffla sensuellement.

:- Moi aussi, Kamiiiii !

Elle patienta le temps que son frère raccroche pour raccrocher à son tour. Elle roula sur la table en riant et entendit un bruit.

Elle se tourna pour apercevoir Duo tapant du pied, les mains sur les hanches.

:- Alors ? Interrogea ce dernier. Tu ne nous préviens même pas que tu as un petit ami ?

Reese se mit à loucher.

:- Quoi ? Moi ? Petit ami ?

:- Bah oui ! Tu l'as appelé chéri !

Elle regarda longuement le 02 et partit dans un fou rire.

:- Duo, y'a maldonne… Kamijyo est… Mon frère !

L'Américain faillit tomber à la renverse.

:- Dis, Duo ? Tu lui ferais pas une crise de jalousie là ? Interrogea Trowa.

:- Ouais, d'abord !

Duo les fixa de ses yeux exorbités.

:- Comment ça, moaaaa ?

Heero déjà à bout depuis longtemps se leva en frappant ses mains sur la table. Il baissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable, le prit sous son bras et monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, visiblement énervé.

:- Bah ? Heero , S'exclama Duo, interloqué.

:- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Quatre.

:- Alors là…

:- Hum, bon je vais vérifier les commandes de Nataku , Fit Wufei en s'éclipsant dans le hangar à Gundams.

:- Qui joue aux échecs avec moi ? (devinez qui a parlé ! XD)

:- Moi jveux bien ! (devinez encore !)

:- Cette fois tu ne me battras pas, Quatre… (bon bah…)

:- C'est ce qu'on verra !

:- Moi jvais pioncer… Je suis complètement out ! Bailla Duo. Et toi Reese ?

:- Euh bah, je dois me préparer, j'ai rendez-vous dans une heure…

:- Ok ! Bon bah, salut tout l'monde !

Reese semblait pensive. Elle observa Duo monter les escaliers et médita un projet…

Heero parvint enfin à sa chambre et posa l'ordinateur sur son bureau pour le rebrancher. Décidément, il ne se ferait pas à Reese, il le sentait… Deuxième fois qu'elle se prenait pour quelqu'un, il aurait bien aimé la transpercer d'une de ses balles. Si seulement il avait pu… La prochaine fois elle l'aura son deuxième trou, se dit-il.

Il pianotait tranquillement lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel puis souffla avec grand regret.

:- Entrez !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise –et son désespoir- lorsqu'il vit le minois de Reese apparaître derrière la porte !

:- Heero ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

L'intéressé reporta son attention sur son écran tout en lui parlant.

:- Si je te disais que oui, tu partirais ?

Reese soupira et entra.

:- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha Heero d'un ton sec.

Il la regarda s'asseoir sur son lit et l'entendit s'extasier.

:- Wah ! Pas mal la chambre !

:- Oui et ne compte pas sur moi pour la partager ! Rétorqua t-il sans pitié.

:- Non mais t'as pas fini de me rabaisser !

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle reprit.

:- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi, mais…

:- J'aimerais travailler en paix !

:- Travailler ?

Elle se leva et zieuta l'écran par-dessus l'épaule d'Heero.

:- Ohhh ! C'est une nouvelle mission ?

Heero se rendant compte que Reese se mêlait de ses affaires, saisit son flingue et tira plusieurs coups sur la jeune fille qui évita le tout en faisant un roulé boulé pour ensuite sortir en trombe de la chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'emporta dans un fou rire pendant que les quatre autres pilotes accouraient. Wufei fut le premier…

:- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Duo le deuxième… (tiens…XD)

:- J'ai bien entendu des coups d'feu ?

Il s'apprêta à entrer dans la chambre d'Heero mais Reese le mit en garde.

:- Si tu tiens à ta vie, je te déconseille d'entrer !

:- Tu lui as encore joué des tours, Reese ! Devina Trowa.

:- Mais pas du tout, voyons !

Elle tenta de se faire plus convaincante à l'aide d'un sourire innocent et s'en alla tout en chantonnant.

:- Je vais me préparer !

:- Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Heero se calmer. Conseilla Quatre.

:- Je l'adore vraiment, Reese ! Ratifia Duo.

Trowa s'adressa tout bas à Wufei un sourire en coin.

:- Il s'est trouvé un compagnon de jeu…

:- Oui. Approuva Wufei. Manque plus qu'à savoir lequel. (il parle du jeu ! XD)

Ils retournèrent tous deux à leur occupation en riant pendant que Duo et Quatre discutaient encore… Après quelques minutes, le couloir se vida…

_Environ une heure plus tard…_

Les cinq pilotes déjà réunis dans le salon s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. (Décidément, ils peuvent pas se séparer…) Heero, calmé, avait descendu son portable une nouvelle fois, Duo, mal réveillé regardait la télé, Trowa jouait encore aux échecs avec Quatre et Wufei, comme d'habitude, aiguisait son sabre dans un coin, tranquillement adossé contre un mur.

Passionnant me direz-vous…

Mais il y'a toujours un élément perturbateur dans l'histoire…

Si je vous dis que son prénom commence par un R ?

…

…………….

Vous devinez n'est-ce pas ?

………..

…………

C'est évident non ? Un R voyons !

…………………

……………….

Et ouiiii !

Je vous présente……….

…………………..

……………………………

………………

RELENA Peacecraft ! ( voilà mon trip' du moment, je vous prie de m'excuser…)

La défenseuse de la paix passait à la télé en fait…

Et Duo placé devant ne put la priver d'un compliment…

:- C'est dingue c'que je peux pas m'la voir cte gonzesse !

Une voix féminine et étouffée venant du premier se fit entendre.

:- Moi non plus ! Ni elle, ni son frère ! Bien qu'il soit canon! (c'est le cas d'le dire )

Quand on dit qu'il n'y a qu'un seul élément perturbateur… (Heero : t'as jamais dit qu'il y'en avait seulement un…¬¬ Shiva : Clapet !)

:- Reese ? Bah descend !

:- J'arriveuh !

Il y'eut un bruit de glissement, signe que Reese descendait au rez-de-chaussée, perchée sur la rampe d'escalier et tout le monde attendait le moment où elle allait manquer de se manger, un en particulier…

Heero réfléchissait toujours, assis devant sa table, paisible, à taper sur les gentilles petites touches de son clavier…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit Reese arriver et se ruer vers la table pour se rattraper qu'il abandonna ses occupations pour justement, reculer cette fameuse table vers lui, très calmement, de façon à ce que Reese se mange le sol bien comme il faut…

Ce qu'elle fit bien entendu…

ZBOOOUUUUUUUMMMMM ! (Vous avez vu comment jsuis douée pour les bruitages ?)

Les quatre autres G-boys avaient fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir la catastrophe, mais pour rien au monde Heero n'aurait fermé les yeux pour rater ce magnifique spectacle…

Quatre qui avait une main sur son visage, décala l'un de ses doigts et regarda à travers, très hésitant…

Il ne vint qu'à mot à Duo.

:- Ouch…

Heero siffla d'admiration.

:- Joli… !

Reese avait les jambes en l'air, le nez écrasé contre le sol…

Elle essaya de trouver une bouffée d'air frais dans le parquet pour demander tant bien que mal à son ami Duo :

:- Duo ?

L'Américain hésitait, visiblement. Mais il lui répondit quand même…

:- O.. Oui ?

:- Peux-tu me passer le téléphone, s'il te plait ?

:-Euh, bien sûr…

Il se leva du canapé, enjamba son amie toujours aussi joliment vautrée dans le parquet pour saisir le téléphone…sans fil ! Oui c'est très important, ça !

:-Tiens, voilà ! . Il tendit le téléphone à Reese qui le remercia.

:-Merci Duo…

Elle composa un numéro sans regarder l'appareil et le porta à son oreille. (Bah oui, étant donné que c'est son nez qui est écrasé à même le parquet, les oreilles sont parfaitement libres.)

Un homme répondit…

:- _Allo ?_

:-Oui Kami…

:- _Ah Reese, ça va toujours ? Je suis en route là !_

:- En route, vraiment ?

_:- Et bien oui, pourquoi ?_

:- Non, juste pour te dire que tu peux faire demi-tour…

Heero essayait de ne pas rire et même si la rigolade n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, il avait énormément de mal à se contenir devant la scène qui s'offrait devant ses yeux ou plutôt, à ses pieds…

:- _Pardon ?_

:-J'ai un gros problème, là…

_:-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?_

:-Non, non ! Pas du tout il vaudrait mieux que tu ne…Enfin bref ! Je suis vraiment désolée de te foutre un pépin, on remettra ça quand je pourrai !

_:- Reese, tu es sûre que ça va ? En plus j'ai l'impression que tu parles du nez…_

:- Hum… Oui ! T'en fais pas !

_:- Bon…_

:- Je te laisse, et encore désolée !

Elle raccrocha et tendit le téléphone à Duo pour qu'il le remette à sa place.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et interrogea son amie.

:- Euh, Reese ? Il faudrait peut-être te soigner, tu crois pas ?

La dite Reese se leva en deux trois mouvements comme si elle n'avait rien et se retourna vers Heero, le nez en sang…

Celui-ci la dévisagea avec un rictus bizarre sur le visage, comme si…Comme s'il se retenait !

Elle grinça des dents.

:- Je te déconseille de faire ce que tu as envie de faire, Heero…

Mais c'en fut trop pour le pauvre japonais qui pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, éclata de rire, un bonnnnnnnn couuuuupppp !

Reese se plaqua une main sur le visage en se disant « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con celui-là », mais malheureusement, elle avait complètement oublié son nez et la main qui s'était malencontreusement écrasée dessus eut pour effet de lui arracher un cri de douleur…

Ce qui n'arracha pas un cri de douleur à Heero, mais un deuxième fou rire…Il faillit même tomber de sa chaise…

Duo était rouge…

Trowa était rouge…

Quatre était rouge…mais il tournait légèrement la tête…

Wufei était…vraiment rouge…

Heureusement pour eux, l'Américain intervint malgré sa rougeur.

:- Hum, bon Reese, allons-y !

Il ne la laissa pas discuter et la porta tout simplement sur son épaule pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Trowa eut un petit rire… (juste, imaginez ! XD)

Quatre eut un petit rire…gêné…

Et pour Wufei…Ce fut carrément l'asphyxie…

Trowa tenta d'être raisonnable en sermonnant son ami.

:- Heero, tu aurais pu te retenir, non ?

Le Japonais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, comme il était fier de lui !

:-Désolé j'ai pas pu…

:- Hum, je pense qu'elle est vexée… Dit Quatre.

:- Mais non Winner! Ce n'est pas son genre !

Heero quitta sa chaise tout en riant et monta une énième fois dans sa chambre (XD) non sans avoir salué ses camarades. Maintenant qu'il avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Reese, il pourrait travailler tranquille…

:- Pauvre Reese… Soupira le Blond.

Wufei, enfin calmé, prit conscience de la situation.

:- C'est vrai…Si Heero continue comme ça, elle va finir par nous détester…

:- N'empêche, Heero l'adore… Déclara Trowa.

:- Pardon ? Tirer une balle dans la cheville et casser le nez, tu appelles ça adorer ?

:- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais…

:- Ah ?

Trowa fixa son ami, l'air moqueur.

:- Elle l'a fait rire…

Chapitre achevé le samedi 20 août 2005 à 23h09.

Amel.

Yeahhhh ! Troisième chap ! Gros délire de mouah, fallait bien…

Contente ! En plus il est long…xx

Mais je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, surtout le début et la fin :p

J'espère que ça vous plaira, lâchez vos coms et vos notes, merci

Reese : hééééé ! Tu t'rends compte ? Ca fait déjà deux fois que je me rends à l'infirmerie ! éè

Heeroair triomphant : Shiva t'as choisi pour être mon souffre-douleur ! Tu devrais être fière !

Reese : yeurk…xx

Shiva : bon, c'est fini tous les deux ?

Heero : j'ai rien fait !

Shiva : Reese t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger'

Reese : j'ai pas confiance !

Shiva : mais puisque que je te le dis !

Heero : nann ! Je veux lui faire du mal, encore !

Reese : Agreuuuh…TTTT

Shivas'en va : --'

Note pour la jeune enfant : Pour tes habits, c'est un délire à moi car je t'imagine trop comme ça, tu dois être trop kawaiiii !-

J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas mais en plus je savais que tu aimais seulement les jupes. Si ça te plait pas, désolée.


	4. Chapitre 4: Prototypes

Maelström

Chapitre 4 : Prototypes.

:- Reese ! La salle de bain !

Wufei martelait la porte de coup de poing en espérant la sortie de Reese. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle se tartinait du fond de teint sur le nez pour cacher sa rougeur, après l'incident d'hier. En y repensant, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait remit en place, sinon elle se serait fait prendre pour un boxeur…

Il reprit son charabia et ses assauts sur la pauvre porte, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se décide enfin à libérer la salle de bain.

Vêtue d'une combinaison moulante noire, elle adressa un sourire à Wufei et s'en alla, lui laissant enfin le champ libre. Pourquoi combinaison me direz-vous ? Pour une mission tout simplement, mais elle n'allait pas la mener en compagnie des pilotes, ce qui intrigua le Dr J. Elle avoua ne pas avoir le droit de révéler le nom de son employeur, ce qu'il respecta, tant qu'elle n'était pas un danger. Il connaissait Reese depuis longtemps déjà, en tout cas, assez longtemps pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tenterait rien contre eux…

Heero fut sidéré par cette attitude. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle n'attenterait pas à leur vie ? Pourquoi ne pas la faire passer à l'interrogatoire ? Pour lui, nier le fait que l'employeur inconnu puisse être dangereux demeurait inacceptable, il en fit même part au Dr J mais celui-ci prétendait contrôler la situation…

Et cette morveuse blonde. Elle semblait la connaître, elle l'a carrément manquée, sûrement exprès. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il démonta son arme, graissa les différentes pièces, les rassembla et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Même s'il piloterait Wing Zero, on pouvait prévoir une éventuelle action où l'arme à feu et les couteaux –pour Duo- s'avèreraient être des amis chers.

Il enfila sa combinaison gardée cette fois-ci dans son armoire et descendit au hangar où les autres pilotes attendaient. (Wufei aussi, il avait déjà terminé…XD)

:- Où est Reese ? Interrogea t-il.

:- Elle est partie à pieds. Nous n'avons pas les même missions. Répondit Duo en pénétrant à l'intérieur de son Gundam.

Naturellement, la question se posait à présent. Reese possédait-elle un gundam ? Elle n'avait, précédemment, pas mentionné la quelconque maîtrise d'Armure Mobile, seulement la réparation. Mais devait-on en déduire qu'elle en connaissait le maniement ?

Enfin, pour l'instant, peu importait.

Ils se rendirent sur les lieux.

Une mission des plus banales : une base –que l'on prétendait abandonnée- à détruire.

Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils aperçurent deux énormes silhouettes se déplacer à une vitesse hallucinante, exterminant toutes les armures ennemies se dressant sur leur passage.

:- Des Gundams , S'exclama Wufei.

:- Affirmatif ! Trowa, Quatre, vous reconnaissez l'un d'eux non ?

:- Oui Heero. Le Gundam Noir d'il y'a une semaine !

:- Observons-les. Proposa Trowa. Ce qui fut accepté par ses congénères.

Ils se cachèrent, la base se trouvant à proximité d'un bois, avant que les autres Gundams ne les aperçoivent et suivirent le combat attentivement.

Tous deux très impressionnants, autant par leurs techniques que par leur puissance. Le Noir, butant jusqu'à présent ses cibles à l'aide de missiles releva ses genoux contre son ventre et les entoura de ses bras. C'est alors qu'il se mit à faire des roulés-boulés, dégageant le sol des léos ennemis tel une boule de bowling avec des quilles, arrachant un « Putain il doit avoir le tournis » à un Duo complètement ébahi tandis que le deuxième, un Gundam entièrement blanc, l'opposé de son allié, exécutait ses assaillants non pas avec des missiles mais avec des prises, soit de catch, soit de capoeira ou de tae kwon doe. Impossible en tant normal me direz-vous, mais en regardant bien, on pouvait remarquer que ce dernier semblait léger grâce à l'absence d'armes. Il restait aussi bien plus petit que le Noir qui le dominait de deux bonnes têtes et demi.

Les cinq pilotes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux mais l'envie d'aller se battre contre eux les démangeait…

:- J'ai envie de m'amuser. Lâcha Wufei chez qui l'excitation se sentait bien. Idem pour Heero, sauf qui lui ne perdit pas de temps aux paroles et se montra directement, s'imposant de toute sa hauteur.

:- Même si ce n'est pas avec lui… J'ai une revanche à prendre !

Trowa soupira.

:- Oui parce que c'est moi qui suis censé régler le compte du Noir !

:- Ca m'est égal, débrouillez-vous !

Et il vola jusqu'aux Gundams ennemis qui se contentèrent de suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

:- Bien. Dit Wufei. Si l'autre intervient, j'y vais !

:- Et si tu as un problème on ira à notre tour…, Souffla Trowa, déçu.

Duo ne disait rien, lui aussi voulait se battre mais il s'occupait plutôt de s'intéresser aux personnes qui pilotaient ces armures, pendant que Quatre prenait des photos.

Ils observèrent la scène. Heero se tenait toujours devant les deux Gundams jusqu'à ce que le Blanc recule, laissant le Noir et le Wing Zero face à face.

Mais il ne se contenterait pas de regarder…

Il se tourna vers la planque de Wufei et bien que celui-ci ne laissait rien voir de son armure, le Gundam Blanc lui fit signe de venir, d'un simple geste de la main.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du Chinois qui se montra.

Il s'adressa aux autres pilotes.

:- Bon, sur ce, je m'en vais buter du Gundam ! Qui aurait cru que je dirai ça un jour ! Ha ha !

Trowa soupira de plus belle.

:- Qui aurait cru que Wufei abuserait de son humour douteux…?

Le Chinois ignora ses paroles et les rires de Quatre et Duo. Il se dirigea vers le Gundam Blanc qui s'éloignait encore. Le suivre le mena à une place déserte et aride. Il ne pouvait même plus voir ses compagnons…

L'Adrénaline montait en lui mais il aurait certainement des problèmes, n'étant pas aussi rapide que son adversaire.

:- Tant pis… Tâche seulement de ne pas te faire toucher par mon Dragon Fang, sinon tu es un homme mort…

Le Wing Zero et le Noir, en place, attendaient patiemment la moindre faille chez l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero dégaina son sabre, pendant que le Noir sortaient des nunchakus de ses avant-bras. Le Japonais fonça et abattit son sabre sur le Gundam noir qui para le coup à l'aide de la chaîne reliant les deux nunchakus pour tout de suite contre-attaquer. Il asséna un coup de pied au Wing Zero qui évita de justesse et le coup de pied et le nunchaku s'étant dangereusement dirigé vers lui. Une chose de remarquée, l'adversaire avait le sens du rythme et ne rencontrait aucune difficulté à infliger deux attaques en même temps. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il repartit à la charge et fit mine de donner un coup de sabre pour inciter le Gundam à parer avec la chaîne. Ce qui marcha. Il en profita donc pour dévoiler son deuxième sabre. S'engagea alors une véritable danse, Heero fit des moulinets avec ses deux sabres laser, perturbant son adversaire qui ne put éviter les nombreux assauts du Wing Zero. Il fut endommager et se retrouva très vite à terre. Mais il semblait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac…

Le Gundam Noir déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Quant au Wing Zero, il ne bougea pas, ayant déjà anticipé la prochaine action du Noir. Il se contenta seulement de lever la tête, resserrant son étreinte autour de ses sabres, prêt à pourfendre cette armure qui se prétendait capable de rivaliser avec lui.

Le Gundam Noir, flottant au-dessus du Wing Zero commença une descente en piqué à pleine vitesse. Heero ne se déplaça pas et au dernier moment, lorsque que son adversaire s'apprêtait à le percuter, il frappa de toutes ses forces avec le sabre qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche…

……..

……….

…….. Dans le VIDE ?

Heero constata avec horreur qu'il n'avait senti aucun choc au bout de son bras. Il avait frappé dans le vide ! (hum, comme mentionné ci-dessus…)

Il regarda en l'air et put voir le Gundam Noir, indemne.

La réalité des choses : Le Gundam Noir avait commencé sa descente en piqué et attendait l'attaque du Wing Zero. Ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier esquissa son mouvement que la tête du Noir ou plutôt la bouche s'ouvrit grand pour expirer profondément, retardant ainsi sa chute et lui assurant un coup raté de la part du Wing Zero. (que de répétitions --)

Le Gundam Noir referma la bouche et la rouvrit aussitôt pour envoyer une véritable rafale sur son adversaire qui fut propulsé en arrière pour finalement perdre l'équilibre et se ramasser lourdement sur le sol.

Heero ragea tout en se cognant contre le tableau de bord. Il releva la tête et sentit un filet de sang couler le long de son front. Il fronça les sourcils et se parla à lui-même. Lui-même ? Pas si sûr…

:- Ce Gundam, pour réussir une telle attaque doit posséder des réservoirs pour stocker toute sorte de gaz, certainement à l'arrière de ses jambes d'où dépassent des espèces de compartiments… Impressionnant, je dois dire…

Un appareil situé à côté du tableau de bord ne cessait de biper à mesure qu'il parlait. Il enregistrait ses paroles, probablement en guise de rapport…

Il se releva sans peine, comme s'il n'avait subi aucun dommage et sourit narquoisement.

:- Impressionnant peut-être, mais ta course s'achève ici…

Il se débarrassa de son sabre, laissant son bras droit libre. Il le brandit dans la direction du Gundam Noir et l'avant bras s'en échappa aussitôt, tel une fusée.

Alors que le Gundam adverse évitait le projectile, Heero retrouva son air froid et murmura.

:- Sache que personne ne résiste à mon Fusil Buster…

Et sur cette phrase, un globe d'énergie naquit au bout de son bras puis se transforma aussitôt en un immense rayon destructeur qui entama une fulgurante course vers le Gundam Noir qui ne s'était toujours pas stabilisé…

Duo, Quatre et Trowa observaient toujours la scène, connaissant à l'avance l'issue du combat…

:- Game Over… Lâcha Duo, sachant pertinemment depuis le début qu'il prononcerait cette phrase à l'intention de leur adversaire…

Le Gundam Noir se prit le rayon d'énergie de plein fouet et l'on put assister à une explosion des plus spectaculaire… Plusieurs arbres mal enracinés furent happés par le souffle, tandis que les trois Gundams restés sur la touche se protégeaient de leurs avant-bras…

Wufei s'en sortait pas mal non plus. En fait, son adversaire et lui jouaient au chat et à la souris. Il déclenchait ses déflagrations tandis que le Gundam Blanc évitait en sautant ou en roulant à terre. Une très grande agilité donc…

Mais le Chinois doutait quelque peu. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus se servir de son lance-flammes et l'adversaire en profiterait pour user de sa vitesse et lui faire subir l'un de ses combos… A moins que…

L'Altron stoppa net. Il restait immobile pendant que le Gundam Blanc cessait à son tour de bouger.

Ce dernier semblait ne rien comprendre alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du Chinois.

:- Je vais te griller sur place, imbécile !

Ce que le Gundam Blanc ne voyait pas, c'est qu'un lien, venant du bras de l'Atron s'enfonçait dans la Terre et tremblait légèrement, signe qu'il progressait à même le sol.

Soudain, la canine de dragon surgit derrière le Gundam Blanc et envoya l'une de ses déflagrations, ne laissant même pas le temps à l'adversaire de réagir.

Il subit alors le « Feu des Canines de Dragon du Jumeau » tel que le pilote l'avait appelé. Une tornade de flammes fit son apparition suivit ensuite d'une explosion puis enfin, une immense quantité de fumée envahit la place.

:- Hé hé… J'ai bien fait de demander des extensions aux Dr, moi…

Mais il ne put se vanter plus. A peine la fumée dissipée, il vit le Gundam Blanc en sortir, le côté droit complètement carbonisé, et foncer sur lui à pleine vitesse.

L'Altron n'ayant pas finit de retirer son bras de la terre ne put éviter le puissant tacle de l'ennemi qui le fit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

Wufei poussa un juron et se releva. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lever le bras pour user de sa canine qu'il se retrouvait déjà par terre, encore une fois.

Le Gundam Blanc l'enchaînait de droites, de gauches, de clés de mains et de pieds, de prises de catch. Wufei ne voyait rien venir, il encaissait en se cognant violemment contre les parois de son Gundam, impuissant. Comment une Armure pouvait-elle posséder une telle vitesse ? Incroyable…

Contre lui, le seul qui pourrait tenir le coup serait le Deathscythe Hell ou alors, pour encaisser, le Gundam Sandrock et son blindage exceptionnel. Mais lui, ayant sur une moyenne de 100, 130 en vitesse et 120 en blindage, ne faisait pas le poids, à son plus grand dam. Le Blanc ne le paraissait pas mais il se révélait très résistant pour avoir survécu à son attaque, si seulement il l'avait été moins, il aurait sûrement remporté la bataille…

Les chocs cessèrent enfin. Wufei, coupé de partout par les morceaux échappés de son tableau de bord cassé, redressa la tête. Le Gundam Blanc toujours présent semblait aussi endommagé que lui. L'Altron se releva, cette fois-ci avec difficulté et déploya ses ailes. Il se jeta sur le Gundam Blanc, visiblement incapable de bouger, son trident à rayons jumeaux tenu fermement dans ses deux mains. Il lui infligea encore plus de dommages avec des coups aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Mais l'adversaire ne se défendait pas, blessant ainsi l'honneur du Chinois qui s'écria.

:- Qu'est-ce que tu attends !? Défends-toi !

Rien à faire, le Gundam restait immobile…

C'est avec rage que Wufei le darda de son trident, n'osant pas utiliser son lance-flammes.

:- Lâche ! Défends-toi ! Comment oses-tu te laisser faire ? Ne suis-je pas un adversaire de taille ? Réponds !

Rien… L'Altron stoppa tout mouvement. Il prit alors le Gundam Blanc par les épaules. Ce dernier releva la tête, sans tenter une seule attaque dans ce moment de faiblesse de la part de Wufei qui se mit à le secouer.

:- Mais bon sang, défends-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? PAR NATAKU DEFENDS-TOI !

C'est en criant qu'il décocha un coup de poing, certes lent, mais puissant au Gundam Blanc qui tituba et s'effondra aux pieds de l'Altron.

Un rictus de dégoût se forma sur le visage du Chinois.

:- Il joue avec mes nerfs… Il doit connaître mon caractère, oui c'est ça, il le fait exprès… C'est… Pitoyable ! Je vais t'exterminer ! Subit le feu des canines du dragon ! (Ça fait un peu saint seiya là nan ? XXD, en passant, ce n'est pas la même attaque de tout à l'heure, juste une moins puissante qui appartient au Shenlong.)

L'Altron saisit l'Armure Blanche avec ses griffes et activa ses lance-flammes pour exécuter son attaque. L'Adversaire n'opposa aucune résistance et subit l'attaque qui endommagea complètement son Gundam. Wufei avait gagné…

Le Gundam Blanc retomba sur le sol, inerte.

Wufei le contemplait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attaqué ? Le Chinois le maudissait intérieurement. Il n'éprouvait aucun mérite à l'avoir vaincu, seulement du dégoût… Après trois ans, il haïssait toujours les êtres faibles, il les méprisait…

Il abattit ses deux poings sur le tableau de bord en criant, le cassant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il baissa la tête. Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler le long de ses joues puis virent se perdre sur le tableau.

Une voix se fit entendre.

:- O5 ? Ici le Dr J ! Rentrez immédiatement à la base !

Le Dit 05 renvoya, tel un zombi.

:- Bien reçu.

Il s'envola, malgré son impression d'être lourd vers ses compagnons. Il remarqua le Gundam Noir, complètement carbonisé lui aussi, gisant sur le sol.

Quatre lui expliqua que les Mads allaient envoyer une équipe pour récupérer les pilotes.

Il se tut, bien trop secoué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Combien de temps la bataille avait-elle duré ? il n'en savait rien, mais la nuit tomberait bientôt…

C'est donc au crépuscule que s'envolèrent les cinq majestueux gundams, abandonnant les perdants sur-le-champ de bataille pour ainsi rejoindre le QG des Mads…

Chapitre achevé le lundi 22 août 2005 à 17h14.

Amel.

Bouhouuuuuh…TTTT

Mon Wufei… Je t'ai confronté à ton pire ennemi…TTTT pardonne-moi…TTTT

Bon, j'imagine que ça change par rapport au précédent chap. Un pur chap de combat lol.

Ca m'a fait du bien n'empêche, je me suis vraiment éclatée même si ce chap est très court…

J'espère que ça vous a plu, lâchez vos coms et vos notes !

Duo : oué ! Soyez pas lâches ! èé

Trowa : on a beau dire ça ils ne se montrent pas…

Quatre : ah là là… j'ai envie qu'on me félicite moi !

Heero : du rôle que tu as ?

Quatre : naturellement !

Heero : c'est vrai… on pourrait te féliciter d'avoir maintenu Duo en vie…

Duo : Hééé ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Wufei, c'est amplement suffisant !

Heero : En parlant de Wufei, où est-il ? (Message inutile de Duo à Heero : Vive les vents !)

Trowasoupir : Dans le hangar… Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis…

Shiva : bouhouuuuuh… c'est d'ma fauuuute !TTTT

Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre : arghhh… Voilà que l'auteur déprime… TT-TT

Pour les connaisseurs : Vous avez peut-être remarquez, Heero utilise le Wing Zero, à savoir le Gundam special pour l'espace. Et j'ai mentionné le Fusil Buster. Dans l'anime, le Wing Zero ne possède pas cette attaque, seulement le Wing Gundam la possède. J'ai donc changé. Pareil pour l'attaque de Shenlong. J'ai attribué l'attaque « le feu des canines du dragon »à l'Altron étant la version améliorée.

Je pense que c'est tout. J'ai dû embrouiller les incultes mdr !

Duo : Hum, t'oublierai pas quelque chose là ?

Shivafais mine re réfléchir : Quoi donc ?

Duo : --

Shivatilllt Ah ouiiiiii ! Les réponses aux commentaiiiiires !

Duo : miracle, en temps normal elle aurait fait exprès de dire une connerie…

Shiva : ah parce que c'est ça ?XXXD

Duo : no comment…--

Réponses aux commentaires !( donc…)

Shiva : bon, Duo, c'est qui le premier ?

Duo : la première tu veux dire…

Shiva : mais putain on s'en fout ! C'est qui, tout simplement !

Duo : euh… elle s'appelle…plisse les yeux Angelina !

Shiva : ah oué, ma one-chan !-

Aloreuuhhhhh.

One-chan : Le Prochain chapitre, ben t'as pas commenté depuis le premier…XXXD Comme là je pars en vacances, vous n'aurez pas ce chap-ci alors que je suis en train d'écrire ces mots… Y'aura qu'à voir la date…XD Le Gundam noir, gnéhéhé, tu verras bien qui c'est et non, pour l'instant j'ai pas osé mettre ton frère, mais qui sait ? Gnéhéhé… Sinon, merci tu es la première commeuse, ça me fait plaisir

Shiva : Duo ! Suivant !

Duo : Hn…

Heero : tu me voles ma réplique là !

Shiva : en fait t'étais censé répondre, oui chef !

Duo : même pas en rêve !--

Shiva : bon, suivant ?

Duo : Il a le nom de mon gundam…

Shiva : yééééé ! Ma faux ! héhéhé

Death : Les réponses vont se faire attendre, le pilote comme les nouvelles armures sont encore secrètes ! Les frites au coca j'ai jamais goûté…XD La fin tu la saura pas non plus, j'aime po les spoils, gnéhéhé. Tu salueras Death² de ma part ! Et yaaaa ! Pour une fois, tu mets excellent dans ton com… émue TTTT La chuite dans une semaineuh !

Duo : pourquoi tu dis une semaineuh ? Tu t'es rendue compte que tu parlais comme un robot ?

Shiva : … Suivant !

Duo : gnéhéhé… Morgone !

Shiva : agreuuuuh !-

Morgone : N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant l'humour douteux a son charme, enfin, ça dépend des personnes…¬¬ L'esprit de fic, il se dissipe un peu dans certains chapitres, mais je reviens à l'assaut lol, ce chap là est un pur fight, je me demande même si j'aurai pas dû l'allonger… Pour les noms, je dois avouer que j'ai pioché dans le dictio. Senghor et Brouckère, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient politiciens alors voilà… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes coms, ça m'encourage !

Shiva : Suivant !

Duo : Suivante !

Shiva : Suivante !

Duo : Dolphin !

Dolphin : Muhahahaha ! Dolphin toujours au RDV ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et qu'en plus tu l'ai mise dans tes favorites ! ça fait deux de mes histoires lol - Le Pauvre Heero, je l'ai fait OOC, bizarrement j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher… Mais bon, si ça plait pas faut le dire' En tout cas, merci pour tes coms et tes notes, ça m'encourage à continuer

Shiva : Next !

Duo : hé hé, t'as trouvé la feinte…

Shiva : exactement !

Duo : mwé bien joué… Alors elle est concise ! Yu-chan !

Shiva : Yu-chan, aloreuh…

Yu-Chan : La suite, la vala ! A l'avenir tu oublieras plus de mettre tes coms ! XD, d'ailleurs j'en ai pas vu pour le chap 3 ! ouiiinnnnnn… Non mais je plaisante lol, merci de me lire !;)

Shiva : Next !

Duo : Yinying !

Shiva :

YinYing : Ouéééééé ! Désolée, je t'ai harcelé pour lire mais t'as accepté sans protester lol. Au final tant mieux car cette fic te plait Je suis très contente de t'avoir comme lectrice et tes coms sont trop délires mdr ! Donc merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira

Shiva : Next !

Duo : Sharleen-Rose !

Shiva : yéééééé !

Sharleen-Rose : Wah ! heureuse Je lis déjà ta fic et ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu fais de même et qu'en plus tu trouves cette fic sympa Heero comme je l'ai dit ci-dessus est légèrement OOC, désolée j'arrive jamais à m'en empêcher -- Quatre, oui, une sorte de petit diable sous ses airs d'ange, ça m'a toujours fait tripper Alors merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

Et euh, Maelström…

Shiva : Duo, dictionnaire !

Duo : Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire Maelström…

Shiva : mais t'es con, c'est pour l'effet que je fais ça !

Duo : ouais bah bonjour l'effet --tend le dictionnaire à Shiva

Shiva :cherche Maelström et lis à haute voix pour Sharleen-Rose : Maelström : ou malstrom, nom masculin qui signifie, Gouffre, tourbillon.

Pour tout avouer, le titre initial était « Maelström du Chaos » mais ça fait pas très titre, alors je compte l'utiliser pour autre chose dans cette fic

Et après, pourquoi Maelström me direz-vous ? Quel rapport avec l'histoire ? Ca aussi vous comprendrez Patience, patience

Shiva : next ?

Duo : Putsimaow…

Shiva :

Ma Choute : Contente que ça t'ai plu et en prime t'as tout compris… que demander de plus ? La sadicité de Heero… lol que veux-tu, c'est le soldat parfait…XD

En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices ma choute. Ze t'aimeuuuuuuuh !-

DemonBlood : Ah bah j'y croyais plus… ' Je ne voyais pas ton com…XD Ca me fait plaisir que tu mettes ma fic dans tes favorites, vraiment -par contre, les prochains chaps vont un peu s'éloigner de l'esprit, surtout le 6, mais ça va revenir t'en fais pas J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !-

Bon, pour récapituler, merci à tous, vos encouragements me font très plaisir et m'incitent à continuer. J'espère que la suite vous plaira(les deux prochains chaps sont durs pour nos héros sniff TTTT)

Shiva.

Edit de l'auteur : les lignes ci-dessus sont les réponses à ceux qui ont commenté ma fic sur un autre site n'y faites pas attention(pis j'ai pas envie d'enlever ')


	5. Chapitre 5

Maelström

Chapitre 5 : Dégradation (Partie 1)

Après un retour des plus joyeux (ironie…TTTT) au QG, Wufei se précipita hors de son gundam, sabre à la main et se dirigea vers la salle de combat libre, pièce où l'on pouvait s'entraîner à toute sorte de choses, mis à part les armes à feu qui possédaient une salle réservée pour elles seules.

Ses amis le regardèrent, les yeux ronds, très surpris par l'attitude du 05. Heero avait bien une idée du pourquoi du comment (xx) mais hésitait tout de même.

:- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Interrogea Duo.

:- Je n'en sais rien… Avoua Quatre. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça…

:- Un ennemi faible… Acheva Heero.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

:- Wufei a remporté la bataille, non ? Alors ça a dû être trop facile, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

:- Un ennemi faible ? Voyons, Heero, il s'agissait d'un Gundam ! Ne l'oublie pas !

:- Je sais, Quatre… Je vais aller lui parler. Attendez-là.

Après cet ordre, Heero marcha sur les pas de Wufei et se retrouva donc dans la salle de combat libre… Il y vit son ami qui exécutait une danse du sabre, l'air complètement enragé. Il frappait un ennemi invisible, ses coups se devinaient puissants et sa rage, intense… Le Japonais se posait moult questions. Comment un gundam n'avait-il su répondre au besoin de Wufei ? Se défouler…

D'accord, même le gundam noir n'avait pas résisté longtemps mais quand même, l'on sentait bien la différence entre les Armures mobiles précédemment vaincues et ce gundam inconnu.

A part l'Epyon, peut-être, mais ça restait différent… Et encore, ce n'était peut-être qu'une facette de la part du gundam. Si seulement l'on découvrait l'identité des pilotes… Bientôt se dit Heero.

Mais d'abord, il devrait s'assurer du problème de Wufei.

Il fit un pas… Puis deux… Finalement, il s'avança franchement et le Chinois remarqua sa présence, mais il ne cessa pas son combat pour autant, ce que Heero respecta. Il se contenta de poser la question…

:- Le combat s'est mal passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei tarda à répondre. Il continuait de brasser l'air avec son sabre, sautant, pivotant, assénant des coups à chaque fois plus puissants, faisant preuve d'une agilité hallucinante.

Heero patientait docilement, observant chaque trait, chaque rictus de son ami. Il y'avait bien quelque chose par rapport au combat…

Le Chinois daigna enfin lui répondre. Il avait stoppé tout mouvement et semblait se retenir… De pleurer ? Non… Probablement de crier…

:- Il…

Mais il peinait à terminer sa phrase, alors Heero l'encouragea.

:- Oui, il ?

Wufei inspira profondément et articula clairement.

:- Il-ne-s'est-pas-défendu.

Le Japonais lâcha un faible « Ho… » sous l'effet de la surprise (y'a du changement…¬¬). Il n'était donc pas si loin de la vérité…

A présent il comprenait l'irritation du Chinois. Il restait avant tout un homme d'honneur doublé d'une immense fierté, certes macho, mais détenant un caractère bien à lui malgré cela.

Heero ne savait pas quoi dire… Lâcher un « Je comprends » ou alors un « Je vois… » serait bien trop facile d'après lui qui en général gardait le silence et restait de marbre mais là, cette attitude ne collait pas trop avec la situation et surtout, la personne, qui s'agissait avant tout d'un ami… Un très bon ami… (Heero au grand cœur…XD promis je le remets comme il est bientôt lol)

:- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

En prononçant cela, Heero savait très bien qu'une gaffe sortait de sa bouche, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres options… (et il est con par-dessus le marché…¬¬)

:- Tu aurais pût garder le silence… Lâcha Wufei en reprenant sa lutte contre l'ennemi invisible.

Heero encaissa sans broncher. (oui, là on le reconnaît )

Il devait se l'avouer, (ah bah non…XD) Wufei avait raison : Il aurait très bien pût se taire au lieu de sortir une phrase aussi débile et qui manquait autant de respect au destinataire. Mais il s'y attendait… Et puis, Wufei avait besoin de se défouler. De nature calme et patiente, (ça dépend avec qui…¬¬) Heero s'avérait être la personne idéale pour cela… Non seulement il pouvait encaisser mais aussi riposter, pour assurer satisfaction à la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui…

De plus, le vide ne servait à rien. Il fallait ressentir le choc, ressentir la lame buter contre de la matière, que ce choc s'immisce dans chacun de nos muscles, qu'il remonte le long de chacun de nos os, tel un courant électrique.

Voilà la vraie satisfaction lors d'un combat. La preuve du réel… Et cette preuve, Heero allait la lui apporter. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour son ami. Non, la moindre des choses, plutôt. Il se devait de lui apporter cette satisfaction…

Le Japonais parcourut la salle du regard. Le sol était jonché de tatamis et de nombreuses armes, comme des sabres, des katanas, des bâtons, des couteaux, des surikens, des rotators, des nunchakus, des boomerangs, des arbalètes et pleins d'autres ornaient les murs de couleur beige.

Heero se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, faisant grincer la place de parquet dépourvue de tatami où il marchait sous ses pieds.

Il saisit le manche d'un sabre accroché au mur et le sortit de son fourreau d'un geste net et vif. Wufei ouit le bruit du sabre glissant sur la surface de cuir et se retourna pour apercevoir, à sa plus grande surprise, Heero, un sabre dans sa dextre et une lueur de défi dansant au fond de son regard. Le Chinois arqua un sourcil mais il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes pour entraver l'intention de son ami.

En temps normal, il aurait ricané de ce comportement, mais seulement s'il était venu de quelqu'un d'autre, car ici même, il ne venait pas de n'importe qui…

Wufei ne se fit pas prier. Il brandit son sabre, parfaitement aiguisé vers Heero qui fit de même. Tous deux foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et amorcèrent une lutte des plus phénoménale. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'hésitait à abattre son sabre. Aucune crainte de blesser l'adversaire.

Les lames s'entrechoquaient, forment de minuscules mais bien visible étincelles, le choc s'insinuant tel un courant électrique dans les os de chacun. Effet escompté donc… Wufei asséna un coup de sabre en hache (décidément…--), après avoir placé sa lame juste au-dessus de la tête d'Heero qui parvint à éviter de justesse en pivotant vers l'arrière, y laissant tout de même quelques mèches rebelles qui tombèrent sur le sol tapissé…

Le Japonais plongea en avant, tendant son bras tenant le sabre à l'extrême en direction de l'épaule gauche du Chinois. Ce dernier esquiva d'un pas sur le côté mais sentit une vive douleur à son épaule. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil et put voir une entaille ruisselante de sang.

Il ne s'attarda pas davantage et reporta son attention sur la garde de son adversaire. Aucune faille… Il devrait donc miser sur la puissance de ses coups et le déstabiliser.

…

Ce qu'il fit…

Il tint fermement le manche de son sabre avec ses deux mains, rabattit le côté de la lame au-dessus de son épaule droite et la fit voler à l'oblique pour frapper Heero qui se prépara à parer.

Le coup fut d'une violence inouïe. Tellement que la lame d'Heero en vibra, puis ses deux mains, ses poignets. Les vibrations montèrent le long de ses deux bras, titillèrent ses omoplates puis finalement parcoururent la totalité de sa colonne vertébrale. Le Japonais eut l'impression d'être électrocuté…

Tout ceci ne dura que quelques secondes. Heero ne parvint pas à retenir son sabre qui tomba sur le sol, le tatami sur lequel ils se trouvaient étouffant le tintement de la lame.

Heero pouvait encore ressentir cette vibration, sensation ô combien étrange.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa gorge. La lame de Wufei… Celui-ci le regardait, il était neutre, aucune fierté ne se lisait dans son regard, aucune haine. Le Chinois jeta son sabre par terre et se mit en garde. Un combat au corps à corps, pensa Heero. Une revanche à prendre…

… Qu'il en soit ainsi…

Il leva devant lui, sa main, les trois premiers doigts légèrement repliés et les deux derniers entièrement. Il fléchit les jambes tandis que Wufei accomplissait presque le grand-écart, les avant-bras croisés sur son torse, préparant son saut.

Tout ce qui suivit se déroula très vite. Tous deux firent un bond des plus étonnants, le poing droit de l'un visant le visage de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne fut touché…

S'engagea alors une magnifique chorégraphie, manquant à chaque fois leur coup, allongeant des techniques aussi impressionnantes les unes que les autres, aucun ne parvenait à atteindre l'autre, un véritable spectacle…

Mais, vint le moment où Wufei négligea toute l'originalité qu'il pouvait attribuer à ses assauts… Il donna un simple coup de pied à Heero qui lui fit une clé pour ensuite poser la jambe du Chinois sur son épaule droite. Il se retourna, lui montrant donc son dos, en tenant fermement la cheville de Wufei, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire faire une vrille et de tomber lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre. (vive tekken… -)

Le Chinois poussa un juron et sentit la pression sur sa cheville s'atténuer. Heero le lâchait… (si si jvous jure !XD)

Il vit le Japonais s'accroupir juste devant lui, l'air aussi neutre que le sien ne l'était, il y'a quelques minutes. Ex aequo… Aucun d'eux n'était fier car chacun savait pertinemment que ce combat ne voulait absolument RIEN dire. Ils possédaient leurs points faibles et leurs points forts et ainsi, ils se complétaient avec les autres qui avaient eux aussi leurs qualités… (et au lit ? hum, désolée')

Et donc, à eux cinq, ils formaient… Un tout, même s'il y'avait des hauts et des bas, ils s'en sortaient toujours, le groupe se dégradant puis se réconciliant… (vous devez-vous dire « putain on sait déjà tout ça » mais c'est juste pour vous mettre dans le bain car je vais montrer un exemple lol)

Heero tendit sa main à Wufei qui la saisit pour se relever. Ils ne dirent mots et retournèrent dans le hangar d'où ils entendirent des voix crier, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas…

:- NON ! Cria Quatre au Dr J arrivé depuis peu. Il ne faut pas le dire à Wufei ! Il ne s'en remettra pas !

:- Il l'apprendra tôt ou tard, Quatre. Déclara le Dr J, toujours impassible.

:- Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés… Pas maintenant…

Duo prit son ami par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien, l'air franc.

:- T'en fais pas, mon gars. Il en fera peut-être un drame, mais ça passera, crois-moi !

Il sourit, lui donnant l'air plus convaincant que jamais. Même Quatre, grâce à son empathie, pouvait sentir sa franchise, mais malgré cela, il souffla au bord des larmes.

:- Il ne faut pas… le dire… à Wufei…

Duo s'apprêtait à répondre mais une autre voix se fit entendre.

:- Il ne faut pas me dire quoi ?

Chapitre achevé le Vendredi 26 Août à 13h26.

Amel.

Bon, changement de plan, je ne devais pas couper ici mais je me suis dit que le suspens serait plus grand comme ça qu'avec une autre phrase… Je ne vous mets pas non plus le live de Savoie parce que bon, c'est tard là'

Désolée, le chap est court mais comme j'ai dit, j'ai pas coupé là où c'était prévu, donc vous aurez la partie 2 de « Dégradation » avec la fin de la partie 1 comme début, je mettrai des parenthèses après la phrase où j'aurai dû normalement couper

En tout cas, je peux vous dire que Duo et Wufei vont un peu souffrirsi j'avais coupé là où j'aurai du vous auriez compris…¬¬

Enfin bref'J'espère que ça vous a plu, lâchez vos coms et vos notes, même si ce chap, comme le prochain sont assez merdiques, mais ça va changer pour le chap 7, gnéhéhé…

Quatre : Vivement le chapitre 7 alors…TTTT

Duo : T'en fais pas Quatchou, ça va s'arranger je comprends pas, on devrait plutôt être complice après trois ans ! èé

Shiva : moui c'est vrai, j'y ai pensé… Mais que veux-tu, y'a des périodes de crise, fufufu… Vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger

Heeromarmonne : Y'a intérêt…

Trowa : lui, il en a marre d'être OOC.

Heero : Naturellement que j'en ai marre ! J'ai pas de compassion en général !

Shiva : fufufuh…

Heero : C'est drôle ?

Shiva : Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde ? D

Heero : --

Réponses aux commentaires !

Duo : MWAHAHAHA... THE SECTION OF THE DEATH WHO KILL AND WHO FUCK YOUR MOTHER !

Shiva : …

Duo : …Sorry…'

Shiva : Hum… La première ?

Duo : Aloreuh… Sharleen-Rose !

Shiva :

Sharleen-Rose : Vi, moi aussi j'aime bien le titre -lol, contente qu'il te plaise aussi et c'est vrai qu'il fait obscure' Les personnes comme Wufei ne sont pas censées faire de l'humour, fufufu… Alors lorsqu'ils en font, forcément ça foire, ça donne donc, attention… L'humour douteux ! XD Mais bon, on se comprend lol Pour le combat, pas évident peut-être, mais je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, alors une fois qu'on s'amuse ça va tout seulmême si ça peut parfois être loufoque' Quant aux répliques, vi lol, le fameux Par Nataku et le Game Over que je voulais absolument placer Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça me fait très plaisirkiss.

Shiva : Next ?

Duo : Zzzzzz…

Shiva : fais claquer des ciseaux

Duo : se réveille en sursaut KEUAHHHH ?

Shiva : j'ai dit… NEXT !

Duo : ah euh… vi ! Donc, next, c'est… Dolphin !

Dolphin : T'en fais pas pour le retard, j'attends que tout le monde lise pour poster la suite, même si là certains n'ont pas lu…¬¬ lol, mais c'est pas graveL'OOC, ben, faut dire que c'est aussi dur de les garder comme ils sont, parce qu'en général t'es tenté pour le délire et là je suis sûre que beaucoup me comprendront ! Et pour le pilote du gundam blanc, je me suis dit, mais elle est bête ou quoi ? pourquoi elle a dit que c'est Reese alors que les deux chapitres qui révélaient le pilote étaient déjà écrits ? Mais je me suis rendu compte que je les avais bien écrits mais que vous, vous ne les aviez pas encore lus, quelle cruche cette Shiva…-- Alors j'ai été étonnée' Sorry… Donc, pour l'identité du pilote, tu verras bien-C'est dans le prochain chapitre! Et que ce soit clair, ne compte pas sur moi pour souiller une armure avec Réléna mdr ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes coms et tes notes Bisous.

Shiva : Next !

Duo : Elle aime bien que je prononce son nom…

Shiva : keske t'attends pour le prononcer alors ?

Duo : … Putsimaow.

Shiva : love

Ma Choute : Yeah ! Tu lis toujours ! contente Je suis heureuse que ma description te plaise, j'avais peur que ce soit pas clair…éè La suite, beh voilà, même si on voit pas beaucoup Duo, on était censé le voir plus mais bon…-- En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira et merci beauuuuucoup pour tes coms ! jt'aime ma choute ! KISS KISS KISS

Duo : Quelle histoire d'amour, fufufu…

Shiva : oh vi…

Duo :¬¬

Shiva :

Duo : Suivant : Morgone !

Shiva : c'est pas gentil de m'avoir sorti de ma rêverie ! èé

Duo : V'là qu'elle se fait poète… fufufuh…

Shiva : uu''

Morgone : Merci, j'ai donc réussi le combat Pour la destruction de ces gundams, je ne suis pas du genre à toujours faire gagner les G-Boys, so, tu verras la vraie facette de ce combat dans le chapitre 7 Merci encore et gros bisous

Shiva : Next !

Duo : Angelina.

One-chan : N'est-ce pas ? o J'adore ta tenue ! o Dieu comme je me suis éclatée à écrire cette scène... oL'effet seringue ça m'est venu comme ça, enfin tu vois, le bâton télescopique lol, je suis contente que ça te plaise Comme j'ai dit à ton frère, tu ne seras plus triste au chapitre 7 Gros bisous ma One-chan

Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien, ça me fait plaisir MUHAHAHAHAHA ! BIENTÔT L'HEURE DU MASSACRE !

Heero : De quel massacre tu parles ? uu''

Shiva : Je sais pas c'était juste comme çao

Duo : No comment…--


	6. Chapitre 6

Maelström

Chapitre 6 : Dégradation (Partie 2.)

Quatre eut un regard horrifié, pendant que Duo se retournait vivement en même temps que J et Trowa.

Wufei se tenait sur le pas de la porte, sabre à la main avec Heero à ses côtés.

:- J'attends… Fit-il en s'avançant devant J.

Celui-ci voulait lui donner sa réponse mais Quatre l'en empêcha en hurlant.

:-JE VOUS INTERDIS!

Duo ne savait que faire et Trowa se disait qu'il valait mieux annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Wufei sur-le-champ…

:- Wufei… Commença J.

Quatre voulut le retenir mais Duo le bloqua avec force. L'Arabe criait, essayant d'étouffer la voix de J avec la sienne, mais en vain…

:- Les pilotes que vous avez combattus…

Wufei s'impatienta.

:- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces pilotes !?

Le Dr J hésitait, visiblement…

:- Wufei… Ces pilotes sont des femmes !

….

…………………………………

Rien…

Absolument rien…

Sauf un tintement…

Wufei avait lâché son sabre…

Il fixait droit devant lui, les lèvres entrouvertes. Plus rien n'existait, sauf cette phrase qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête…

Un écho tout simplement infernal…

_Ces pilotes sont des femmes !_

_Wufei… Ces pilotes sont des femmes !_

_… Des femmes !_

_Ces pilotes sont des femmes !_

_Wufei… Ces…_

Mais il n'en entendit pas plus…

Il poussa un hurlement de rage en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, pressant ses tempes de toutes ses forces…

Il ne voulait plus… entendre…

Il tomba à genoux sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades.

Heero se disait qu'il avait maintenant complètement foiré son effet. S'il s'attendait à ça… Des femmes… Wufei lui avait narré ses aventures du passé, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un loup solitaire, son affrontement avec le lieutenant Noin, ensuite son état, l'hystérie de s'être battue contre une personne faible de nature…

Une femme…

Qu'est-ce que ça allait être maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il savait…

Le Japonais réfléchissait à cela, pendant que Duo tentait de raisonner le Chinois.

:- Wufei, ce n'est pas si grave… Tu sais, elles ne sont pas si faibles que ça…

Le Chinois leva le regard vers son ami. Une lueur meurtrière y dansait.

:- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Les femmes sont faibles ! Elles ne nous apporteront que des ennuis !

L'Américain semblait désolé, mais il persista.

:- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Reese par exemple…

Au même moment, Reese apparut sur le pas de la porte, pendant que Wufei, ne l'ayant pas encore vue, disait quelque chose qu'il regretterait sûrement à l'avenir. Il ne laissa pas l'Américain finir et dans son élan de colère, il cria.

:- TU DIS CA SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE TU ES AMOUREUX D'ELLE !

Petite parenthèse : Voilà où j'aurai dû couper initialement. Mais étant donné que l'histoire n'est pas entièrement centrée sur les histoires d'amour, j'ai préféré couper plus tôt. Dites-moi si j'ai eu raison, même si j'ai l'impression que ces deux phrases s'égalent assez en suspens… Rendez-vous en bas

(Et donc, voilà comment aurai dû débuter la partie 2 de « Dégradation »)

Reese écarquilla les yeux.

:- Quoi !?

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, l'air horrifié, y compris Wufei. (Quoique, peut-être pas Heero mdr-)

Qu'avait-il dit ? Comment avait-il put faire un coup pareil à Duo ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier restait en état de choc, il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Même lorsque Reese tourna les talons, il ne la retint pas, il en était incapable…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le hangar. Certes, Trowa et Wufei avaient remarqué quelques petits signes prouvant un éventuel amour mais rien n'était sûr… La colère faisait dire n'importe quoi, ils en avaient eu la preuve juste sous leurs yeux.

Le Dr J dévisageait le natté. Il murmura un « Est-ce vrai, Duo ? » Mais l'Américain ne l'entendit pas. Il baissa son regard vide sur Wufei toujours agenouillé sur le sol.

Il lui souffla d'un ton presque las.

:- Joli coup, mon gars… Bien joué…(TTTT)

Il hochait frénétiquement la tête, ne réalisant pas ce qui avait été dit. Difficile à digérer me direz-vous…

Il s'en alla d'un pas lent, Heero aurait put le retenir mais il s'abstint. Il savait très bien que Duo pouvait être extrêmement dangereux, même pour lui. (oh oui…) Il en avait d'ailleurs fait les fais plusieurs fois…

Il le vit emprunter l'escalier pour se rendre au salon, il allait certainement regarder la télé…

Quant à Wufei, il se maudissait déjà… Il baissa la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Lui qui avait seulement cherché à le réconforter…

Et Reese ? Que pensait-elle ?

Le Chinois se frotta le visage et se leva, sans un seul regard à ses amis.

Il se rendit dans le salon avec l'impression d'être lourd. Il remarqua que Duo ne s'y trouvait pas et que sa veste manquait au porte-manteau près de l'entrée.

Il soupira puis monta dans sa chambre. Une pièce banale, un lit deux places en son centre, une armoire d'environ trois mètres au fond, puis une porte donnant sur un cagibi sur sa droite. Il n'y avait même pas de bureau. Plusieurs armes ornaient les murs beiges, comme ceux de la salle de combat libre. La chambre de Wufei était parfaitement rangée…

Le Chinois se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, n'en pouvant plus. Il accumulait la colère et aucun adversaire assez puissant n'existait pour qu'il puisse se défouler.

En y pensant, il devrait songer à remercier Heero, qui heureusement était là et avait su le dégager de sa haine, lui faire oublier.

Wufei ferma les yeux, complètement épuisé et s'endormit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller…

:- Pfiou… Quelle journée… Soupira Quatre en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon.

Heero pianotait comme à son habitude sur son ordinateur portable pendant que Trowa se reposait juste en face de lui, la tête dans les bras.

Il repensait aux derniers événements, ne cherchant même pas à approuver Quatre, même s'il partageait entièrement son avis.

Après tout, pourquoi s'en faire ? Ca passerait bien à un moment ou un autre…

Mais il était vrai que l'arrivée de ces filles le laissait perplexe et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le groupe n'allait pas se scinder…

Les filles restaient synonymes de problème, que ce soit au niveau professionnel ou sentimental, surtout sentimental… Elles risquaient de devenir une faiblesse et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas tomber amoureux, très peu pour lui ! Il avait beau avoir 19 ans, il ne devait pas négliger ses occupations, c'est-à-dire, pilote de gundam.

… Puis…

Il pensa à Duo, dehors à cette heure-ci. Le vrai Duo allait-il se montrer ? L'Américain turbulent lui manquait déjà…

…

Il leva légèrement la tête vers Heero qui avait adopté une mine patibulaire, lui non plus ne semblant pas rassuré, il se ferait certainement inquisiteur à l'égard des nouvelles arrivantes… Rien de plus normal… venant du soldat parfait. Il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Reese alors il ne ferait pas d'exception avec les autres.

Trowa rabaissa la tête pour retrouver le confort et la chaleur de ses bras.

Reese… Elle s'était malheureusement trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…

Encore fallait-il se demander : Pourquoi l'avait-elle si mal prit ? Et puis, rien n'était encore justifié…

Tout ce chamboulement datait de son apparition à ce foutu conseil, Duo l'avait remarquée et Trowa devait bien se l'avouer, Reese était très mignonne, pour ne pas dire très belle…

Elle possédait une originalité bien à elle dans ses traits et le fait qu'elle ait charmé Duo ne l'étonnait guère, même si celui-ci possédait un angle bien subtil au niveau de ses choix.

Il avait aussi trouvé en Reese une amie, qui partageait ses rires et ses passions, d'origine américaine, d'où Reese et Japonaise… Reese Nagara… Et Duo Maxwell…

Trowa se frappa mentalement. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? A croire qu'il les voyait déjà mariés !

…

…Duo, marié…

…

… Avec à sa botte, une troupe de mignons petits rejetons…

Cette fois-ci, Trowa se pinça fortement, s'arrachant un faible « aie » par la même occasion, mais pas assez faible pour que celui-ci ne parvienne pas à l'oreille d'Heero…

:- Trowa, ça ne va pas ?

Le Français se désespérait lui-même… Non mais franchement… S'il continuait, Heero ne tarderait pas à le prendre pour un fou !

:- Si, si, ça va…

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Heero s'attarda sur le sujet.

:- Pourquoi tu dis « Aie », alors ?

« Zut », pensa Trowa.

Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Quand même pas « J'ai dit "aie" parce que je me suis pincé un tantinet trop fort » ? Non mais en plus il pensait à des choses inutiles… Autant, ne pas s'embêter, hein…

:- Laisse tomber… lâcha le Français.

Et à son plus grand soulagement, le Japonais n'insista pas et se pencha de nouveau sur son écran.

C'est à ce moment que les cinq Mads firent leur entrée mais seul G prit la parole. Il fut très bref.

:- Les pilotes blessés vont être transférés ici. Aucune préparation n'est nécessaire, tâchez seulement de rester tranquilles.

Puis ils s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient entrés, ne laissant même pas le temps à leurs protégés de poser la moindre question…

…

Après tout, rien de bien grave puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas… ('tain, j'radote là ! XD)

Les trois pilotes entendirent le déclic de la porte d'entrée. Tous se tournèrent et purent apercevoir Duo, dont la mine grave laissait deviner le non-améliorement de son état… Quatre l'interpella faiblement mais il ne fit pas attention, tandis que Heero et Trowa lui lançaient des regards en coin, visiblement angoissés. Ils l'observèrent monter à l'étage et déduirent qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul pour le moment…

Duo déambulait dans le couloir des chambres, les mains dans les poches et le col de son blouson, qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever, cachant la moitié de son visage. Sa casquette noire, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements, retenait ses mèches rebelles et les domptait pour les retenir de frémir sous l'action des courants d'air.

L'Américain fixait le vide. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Wufei, même s'il savait que celui-ci avait parlé sous l'effet de la colère et qu'il ne pensait donc pas à mal.

Et pourtant, il lui en voulait… Si seulement Reese n'avait pas été présente lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas dans cet état là à cette heure-ci…

…

Reese… Il devait s'expliquer avec elle, oui, il le fallait absolument !

…

Mais une fois devant sa porte, il hésita. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Elle l'avait mal prit visiblement… Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Mais à bien y réfléchir, lui, quels sentiments éprouvait-il à son égard ?

Il toqua à la porte et attendit le « entrez » prononcé d'une voix faible pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et contempla Reese, habillée de noir, tout comme lui, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle le regardait aussi mais ne tarda pas à reporter son attention sur le paysage…

Endroit discret, pour ne pas dire trou paumé, une allée de graviers menant à une imposante forêt. Du gazon s'étendait sur chaque côté de l'allée, parsemé de pissenlits et de trèfle. De là, elle admirait les étoiles dispersées sur la robe bleu nuit qu'avait enfilé le ciel. Le calme régnait, seul le chant du criquet se faisait entendre, à son plus grand plaisir mais Duo mit un terme à cet instant reposant…

:- Reese… Je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que celle-ci le coupa.

:- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Duo baissa la tête. Il se repassa la question plusieurs fois… L'aimait-il ? Ou bien n'était-ce peut-être qu'une illusion ? Ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, se ressemblaient… Mais peut-être que tout cela le flouait…

Après avoir profondément inspiré, il lui fit part de sa réponse…

:- Je sais pas…

Il releva la tête, voulant la regarder droit dans les yeux pour y lire ce qu'elle ressentait, du dégoût, de la joie, de la colère, de la déception ou pire encore, de l'indifférence…

Elle posa le pied à terre et se posta devant Duo pour planter son regard dans le sien, il n'y avait que deux centimètres entre leurs deux visages…

:- C'est tout ? Demanda t-elle.

Duo fut surpris sur le coup. C'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? Quoique… Lui aussi…

:- Je… heu… ben, oui… Balbutia t-il, confus.

:- Tu hésites, c'est ça ?

L'Américain hocha la tête.

:- C'est ça.

:- Je vois…

Reese garda le silence puis reprit.

:- D'accord.

Duo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

:- Gné ?

Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression de son ami ( ?). Vraiment adorable, se dit-elle.

:- Tu ne sais pas, d'accord…

:- Ah ! Euh… D'accord… Et, euh… Toi… Tu…

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler ses phrases mais cela n'empêcha pas à Reese de comprendre.

:- Mes sentiments à moi ?

:- Euh… O… Oui ! Affirma l'Américain.

Reese croisa les bras et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

:- Je t'aime !

Duo eut un hoquet de stupeur et se montra lui-même du doigt.

:- Tu… Tu m'aimes ?

:- Hm, hm ! Répondit Reese en hochant affirmativement la tête.

L'Américain n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il mit plus d'une minute à réaliser (oui, c'est long XD) et une fois fait, il rougit violemment, ce qui arracha un rire à la jeune fille.

:- Tu sais, j'ai aussi eu du mal à réaliser… Lorsque j'ai entendu Wufei, je suis partie car ma joie allait éclater…

Elle dit tout ça un sourire gêné aux lèvres et une main derrière la tête.

:- Tu es sûre que tout est clair ? Questionna Duo.

:- Ben… Commença t-elle. Non, c'est pas clair mais en tout cas ça en a l'air…( )

:- Tu sembles prendre ça à la légère…

:- C'est à dire que je t'aime énormément… Mais je ne sais pas de quel amour il s'agit, alors…

:- Alors ?

:- Alors, il me faut du temps…

:- Ben, pourquoi tu me dis que tu m'aimes alors ?

:- Parce que dans les deux cas je t'aimerai, voilà pourquoi…

:- Donc, au final, tu sais pas, comme moi ?

Reese sourit.

:- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

Wufei entrouvrit les paupières, lentement. Ces dernières papillonnèrent et leur propriétaire finit par tourner la tête sur le côté pour voir, 9h06 du matin, inscrit sur son réveil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit mais le sommeil se dissipait.

Il se leva alors, prit des vêtements propres dans son armoire et son sabre pour ensuite sortir de sa chambre et se rendre dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma à double-tours.

Il posa son sabre dans un coin, se détacha les cheveux et enleva ses vêtements puis fit couler l'eau chaude et l'eau froide pour obtenir un mélange supportable. Une fois l'eau à la température idéale, le Chinois entra à l'intérieur de la douche et versa l'eau sur lui, les gouttes entamant une vertigineuse descente sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau, marquant un peu plus ses puissants muscles. Il se frictionna tout le corps, se recouvrant entièrement de mousse. Mais il n'oublia pas de lever la tête pour que son visage soit frappé par le jet… Il aimait cette sensation… Il acheva de se shampooiner, tête comme corps, se rinça et sortit se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette.

Cette douche, bien que très courte, lui avait fait du bien.

Il s'habilla tout en pensant à sa précédente algarade.

…

Maudits pilotes, se dit-il. Des femmes, des faibles, des problèmes… D'ailleurs, elles devaient être dans les lits de l'infirmerie à cette heure-ci et à l'occasion, pourquoi ne pas aller leur rendre visite ?

Il saisit son sabre et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant la vapeur d'eau se répandre dans le couloir pour ensuite se dissiper petit à petit. Il arpenta l'allée des chambres à grands pas, descendit les escaliers, non pas ceux qui menaient au salon mais ceux qui menaient à la partie des Mads. Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vit qu'un lit occupé, les autres étaient vides et les draps non-froissés.

Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie mais le docteur, un homme en blouse blanche d'une trentaine d'années, l'empêcha d'avancer plus.

:- M., les ordres sont formels, vous ne pouvez entrer maintenant car il y'a des blessés.

:- Je ne viens que pour lui rendre visite, je ne serais pas long et très discret. Assura Wufei.

Mais le médecin réfuta.

:- Désolé, mais je ne puis vous laisser entrer. Sortez, je vous prie !

Le Chinois sourit légèrement et exerça une pression plus forte sur le manche de son sabre, ce que le médecin remarqua.

:- Ne m'obligez pas à me montrer plus persuasif… Docteur…

Le dit Docteur comprit aussitôt et lâcha, l'air assez inquiet pour sa vie.

:- B… Bien. Mais, faîtes vite alors.

:- Naturellement. Répondit Wufei. Au fait, ce pilote… Quel est son gundam ?

:- Le Gundam Blanc, si je ne m'abuse…

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Wufei l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

:- Ah, Docteur !

Ce dernier se tourna doucement, à l'écoute.

:- Tâchez de ne pas prévenir les autres, comme vous comptez le faire…

Le Docteur eut un hoquet de stupeur. Comment cet homme avait-il put connaître son intention ?

…

Il hocha la tête, puis sortit, laissant seuls Wufei et la blessée…

Le Chinois s'approcha du lit et découvrit littéralement la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait en rabattant la couverture à ses pieds.

Elle portait une chemise en coton, celle que l'on vous mettait avant une opération.

Il pouvait, malgré la largeur du vêtement, bien distinguer ses formes, surtout sa poitrine. Il ne se gêna pas pour la parcourir du regard, des pieds à la tête.

…

La tête…

:- Tss… Faible mais jolie… Constata le jeune homme.

Jolie, c'était le cas de le dire…

Encore très jeune, la peau laiteuse et les yeux très bridés…

Des cheveux noirs de jais, rassemblés en une longue et fine couette sur le côté gauche avec enroulé sur tout son long, un tissu brodé rouge, tandis que sur le côté droit, une longue et épaisse frange tombante cachait presque la moitié de son visage, du moins, lorsqu'elle était allongée… Elle possédait certainement des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux…

Il remarqua une étiquette au-dessus de son lit et entreprit une lecture après laquelle il ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

:- Shen Wa… Une asiatique… murmura t-il.

Ses traits tirés ne lui donnaient pas l'air faible mais plutôt l'air dur…. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé sur son cas…

Wufei posa le côté tranchant de son sabre sous la gorge de la jeune fille et fit lentement glisser la lame le long de son cou, sans pour autant la couper… Il contempla longuement l'Asiatique plongée dans le coma, une lueur d'indifférence dans les yeux, sans même un brin de haine ou de reproche…

…

Il souffla d'une voix calme.

:- Donne-moi une seule raison de t'épargner…

Il força un peu plus contre la gorge offerte, fronça les sourcils puis retira la lame. Il finit par se lever et déguerpit des lieux après avoir adressé un dernier regard à… _Shen Wa_.

Chapitre achevé le samedi 27 août à 13h45. (ouh ça fait à bail ! LOL !)

Amel.

Fiou… Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Ah nan ça c'est le live…uu'

Bon, valà, à la fin (toujours le live uu') vous avez pu lire la venue d'un nouveau perso, Shen Wa(le premier qui me dit de quoi je me suis inspirée je lui dédicace le prochain chapitre ! XD)

Sinon, chtit mot de ce que je pense des chapitres 5 et 6. Je trouve ça plat, c'est sûr et c'est fait exprès. Dans toutes mes fics, j'écris des chapitres pour ralentir le rythme, c'est pareil pour l'OdD, parce que bon, la détente ça me plait bien aussi Mais vous en faîtes pas, le chapitre 7 sera celui des révélations, à dire par-là, la présentation des deux nouveaux pilotes, le rapport du mot Maelström avec la fic et ainsi de suite lol (je suis crevée alors bon, demain je m'occupe de la correction et je publieça va être décalé mais c'est pas grave')

Bref, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Reese et Duo sont-ils amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Trowa va t-il succomber aux charmes d'une des pilotes ? Quelle relation, Shen Wa et Wufei vont-ils entretenir ? Shen Wa est-elle réellement faible ?

Tout ça très bientôt, car je vais tenter d'avancer dans Cry Baby et si je peux, refaire le plan que j'ai perdu de Diary of…

Valà, en espérant que ces deux derniers chaps ne vous ont pas trop fait chier ! v A une prochaine !

Duo : 'tain, Reese, t'avais l'air conne dans la chambre ! XD

Reese : va t'faire voir sale américain d'mes deux ! Faut dire que tu t'es pas vu ! ¬¬

Duo : T'es américaine aussi alors tu vaux pas mieux ! ¬¬

Reese : Et ben toi tu…

Shiva : FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! (Qui a dit que j'ai volé la réplique de Quatre ?)

Reese et Duocheveux qui volent : Wow…

Shiva : Bien… Vous pouvez faire une pause.

Reese : Tu veux dire que tu vas pas écrire Maelström ?

Shiva : Exactement. Alors à la prochaine !

Ah et, merci infiniment à ceux qui me lisent, me notent et me laissent des commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir Gros bisous à tous(Avec tout de même une mention spéciale à One-chan, Morgone et Death :p)


End file.
